Doing What I Can & Want
by Sacchiance
Summary: I, Chromera Cao, became a White Lantern. But you know what? I'm just going to support from behind the scenes and try to make a brighter future-what I planned but like in the cartoons, it doesn't go my way. Seriously though, what did I get myself into when I agreed to become a hero in this universe? W/ Teen Titans crossover.
1. Realization of Something

**04/27/16 \- 8:40 PM**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **" Realization of Something"**

"Failed." A man with glasses and brown hair sighed tiredly. "What should we do with her?"

He stood, facing a large screen with a few blacked out figures. His superiors.

"I suggest we dispose of it." A man said firmly.

"I think not." A female figure argued. "She's useless now and poses no threat. I say leave her be."

"Is that compassion I hear?" The first man asked condescendingly.

"A very tiny fraction. Why go through all that trouble with the authorities? Abducting her will pose questions and searches, two things that we do not need." The female countered.

"If I may," A second man interjected. "I agree. Leave her as she is. A failed project is of no use to us. Professor, you are certain that she is a failure?"

Dr. Desmond nodded. "She shows no sign of gaining any powers. In fact, she is quite the opposite of what was supposed to be there. She is merely a human child and possesses no outstanding abilities. But rest assured, we've collected some data that will ensure the next one will have abilities."

In the end, the girl was spared and she was left alone. A failed project that will have an occasional checkup, out of regulations of course, but also with the possibility that her powers will later develop.

Project Cr:FAIL

* * *

 **March 07, 2009**

 **9:08 PM**

"Why did you apologize to a chair?"

"Out of habit I guess." A short girl of 5'2" with long, dark brown hair replied. "Plus, it has feelings too."

"Sure."

"Hey!" The girl yelled a little too loudly. "It's my birthday today! I say what I want and I do what I want."

The girl was eating out with her family for her birthday. They sat in a restaurant at seven on Sunday night to enjoy a buffet as per the girl's request. Currently, she's in line with her younger sister and getting food while their parents stayed at the table.

The night went on as usual. Eating, taking pictures, talking. When nine rolled around, they were done and just waiting for the food to digest.

"So glad that I'm not driving." The girl said, slumped in her seat from eating to much.

"You got that right." Her sister agreed.

When they were finally getting ready to leave, a gun fire was shot. "This is a hold up!"

"Oh c'mon!" The girl moaned with her eyes rolled up.

"Shut up loser." Her sister hissed lowly so as to not draw attention.

"I was!" She hissed back.

"Aye, _im lặng._ " Their mother shushed them as they all sat still, waiting for what the robbers want.

 _"Worst birthday ever."_ The girl sighed with her arms crossed.

As the typical scenario, the robbers were dressed up in black with ski masks on demanding that everyone put their valuables in.

Everyone was reluctant to, and when it came to her table, they had all taken out what was valuable. For her, she had to give up her cell phone, diamond studs, miniature silver hoops, and her gold necklace with a small cross pendant.

" _Now now, that's no way to treat the birthday girl."_

A voice echoed throughout the restaurant. Everyone looked around to try to locate the voice but they didn't see a hint of who it could belong to.

"Don't bother looking."

A second voice taunted, sounding younger than the first.

 _ **"Revoc rieht seye!"**_

The first voice said with a commanding voice.

The ski masks of the robbers pulled up and folded around their eyes so that they were blindfolded.

 _ **"Nrut snug ot elbbub snug!"**_

When a couple of them fired their guns helplessly and aimlessly, what should've came out were pistols, but instead, harmless bubbles came out. That's right, their real guns had just turned into toy guns.

"Everyone," Two figures appeared out of thing air. The older one dressed like a female magician and the younger one covered by a dark blue cape. "Quickly get out of here!"

"Oh no you don't!" The robber that was close to her table grunted out and tried to reach for anyone. Unfortunately, she had been caught.

"Seriously!" Her sister yelled. "You got caught by a blind man!"

"Sor-ry!" She apologized sarcastically. "I'm a little slow."

"Don't worry, we'll rescue her." The young woman with black hair assured. "We promise. Just get out quickly and make sure that you don't get caught."

 _"Well my bad!"_ The girl thought with an eye roll. It wasn't her fault that she was easily caught. . .But thinking about it now, yeah it was.

"Stay safe honey!" Her mother pleaded desperately while her father ushered both her sister and mother out. He gave her a reassuring glance and nodded to the two magicians.

"Unblind me or the girl gets it!" The man raised the gun to her temple.

She gave a confused look as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. Wasn't all the guns turned into toys already?

The younger girl with dark purple hair rolled her eyes with a scoff. Her eyes turned back towards her as she gave a scrutinizing stare.

"Um..." She wondered why the younger one was staring at her.

"Let's get this over with Zatanna." The blue one sighed before raising a hand towards the ceiling with open palms. **_"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib!"_**

Suddenly, all the men's clothes turned into bindings that wrapped around them like mummies, restricting their movements.

She quickly pulled loose of the man's grip and he fell with a thud while cursing. Her beating heart was pounding in her chest. Even though it looked like she was annoyed, which she was, she was really nervous of what the man could do to her. But luckily for her, the man wasn't smart enough to use a knife since his gun had been turned into a toy. It just goes to show that people in panic do idiotic things.

"Thank you very much Zatanna and. . ." She gave a quick bow as she thanked them.

"Raven." The purple haired girl provided lowly. She was still receiving a calculating gaze that was not understandable. "And you're?"

"Chromera." She answered back a bit nervously.

"Raven." Zatanna placed a hand on her pupil's shoulder. "You may rejoin your family now. And happy birthday."

Chromera smiled, happy and amazed that a hero had just wished her a happy birthday.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Raven said dully.

"Thanks!" Chromera replied. She hurriedly ran out of the door and tried to locate her parents and sister. She heard them yelling and ran towards them.

Back inside, Raven's calculating look continued on.

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing." Raven replied before disappearing back to their house.

Zatanna shook her head. Raven is a very questionable person. The girl kept to herself most of the time and found great interest in reading. She had discovered the young girl one day through a telepathic link around six years ago. Raven was lost and was looking for someone to help her. It was luck really when the two met among other magic users on Earth. Very few, but here and there.

* * *

 **March 08, 2009**

 **Around 2 AM**

Chromera looked around her. She stood, no floated, no stood, yeah stood on some sort of invisible ground. "Where am I?"

"You are in my world." A voice resounded.

"Your world?"

"My world." Another voice echoed.

"So, your world."

"My world." Yet another voice echoed.

"How many of you are there?" She asked exasperated since three different voices had talked.

"My world."

"My world." She decided to just let them finish.

"My world."

"My world."

"My world."

"You are in my world."

". . ." She waited but no voice spoke. Wait, how many voices did she hear? Huh, maybe she should've kept count but then again it might not matter if they came from the same place. "Okay, whoever you people are, what do you want with me?"

"Become my host." They all resounded at the same time.

Chromera still didn't understand what the heck they were talking about. It was all so confusing. A host? What did they mean by that?

"Use the power of my light."

Still confused, but she didn't move. She merely stared in front of her which was just blank white space. However, the white space started to change into different colors before all the colors appeared in an aurora borealis way.

 _"So pretty."_ Chromera thought. With that last thought, the light flashed into her eyes which made her close them and open them again to see the closet doors in front of her. Her room.

"So it's all a dream?" Chromera whispered to herself. Turning around, she gazed at her digital clock to see that it was only five in the morning. Laying back down, there was another hour before she had to get up. She likes to wake up around an hour before leaving the house so her body has time to awaken itself; plus, she wanted to go on the computer.

However, her headed had landed on something. Sitting back up, she switched on her nightlight which enabled her to see that she had laid down on a circular object. A white ring to be exact. Wondering how it got there, she picked it up and moved it closer to her nightlight which was basically a small light bulb that had changeable shades in the shapes of animals. Tonight, the light bulb was inside a tropical fish.

Anyways, Chromera was feeling too tired to even bother with the ring which she guessed had something to do with her strange, strange dream. Leaving the ring beside her pillow on the side closest to the wall, she laid back down and closed her eyes to sleep before bothering with whatever she needed.

 **10:20 AM**

"Good morning Rachel." Chromera greeted to the broody looking girl.

"Morning." Rachel replied back with little enthusiasm. "How was your birthday dinner?"

"Pretty good until there was like a hold up. But at least Zatanna and her apprentice, Raven, showed up." Chromera smiled to the pale girl who has black hair. "It was so cool to see them do magic and they even wished me a happy birthday!"

"Uh-huh." Rachel responded.

"Yeah, it was totally awesome. I wish I have magic like them or powers. It would be so cool!" Chromera gushed about having powers and wondering what she would have.

 _"Hero fever."_ Rachel thought.

 **2:34 PM**

"Bye Rach." Chromera waved as she headed to her aunt's car.

"Bye Mera." Rachel waved back slightly before continuing her walk towards the nearby park. After ten minutes or so of walking, the park came into view. Wanting no wandering eyes, she walked into the bathroom and made sure that no one was inside the stalls. With the place being clear, she entered one and used her powers to teleport herself home.

"I'm home." Rachel called out from the main foyer of the mansion. She got no reply back as usual. Zatanna and Zatara, Zatanna's father, were probably patrolling or performing or working with the JL on some matter.

When she entered her room, she saw a note on her desk from Zatanna. Holding up a card, she read the spell imprinted on the card that only magic users know and a hologram of Zatanna appeared.

 _"Welcome home Raven. My dad and I are at the station. I will be discussing with the other mentors about your acceptance into the League. They are concern about your origins since even I do not know them myself. Batman is especially pushing the subject, but I will try my hardest to convince him that you are 'will not pose a threat.' He can be so uptight about these things._

 _But I trust you Raven so don't ever forget that. When you want to tell me, I'm all ears. Also, we won't be home for a while so I'll leave the mansion in your care. Have a good day and stay safe."_

The hologram disappeared and so did the card.

 **4:17 PM**

Chromera looked at the white ring that had occupied her mind for the majority of the day. Looking at it, it had some sort of symbol on it. There was a triangle pointing downwards with spikes pointing towards it and a curve crossing over those spikes. If she would have to describe it, it reminding her of how she draws one of those simple sunsets but with a triangle instead of a half circle.

"What the heck is this ring?" She mused while sitting on her swivel chair and her computer screen displaying a picture of the green lantern ring. Because she was a hero fanatic, she could easily recognize the ring as being similar to that of the Green Lantern. ". . .white. . .lantern. . .?"

Her head suddenly ached. Pain was coursing through her and she had to close her eyes tightly in hopes of relieving the pain. _"It's okay. It's okay. You'll be fine. . ."_ She coaxed herself mentally.

When she did open her eyes again, a sudden strike of adrenaline sprouted in the middle of her chest before disappearing. Tears formed and she leaned against her hand that was propped up on her desk. Breathing through her mouth silently, she tried to calm herself down.

Shaking the mouse and clicking it, she waited for the screen to come back to life since it went on sleep mode during the time she closed her eyes. The time read 7:08 PM. But that didn't matter much because of what she witnessed, or rather, remembered.

 _"I'm not from this world."_

Memories of her family replayed in her mind. _Both_ families. She was glad in the fact that her two families were practically the same except that one was possibly fake. Her family in this dimension was not real...in the sense that she was in a cartoon, but since she is in the cartoon, this family is very much real, except that it's not but it is at the same time.

Her real, or rather _original_ , family must be worried about her. Her friends must be worried about her too. Because in her world, she's in a coma caused by a small accident while on her way to buy some things and get a drink while they were at it too. It was just her and her younger sister. She dearly hoped that they were both okay physically, but seeing that she sat on the side where the other car crashed into, she would be the one most injured.

 _"And holy shit, I even time traveled. Stupid cartoon timeline."_

Yeah. In her world, it's 2016 so that means that she traveled back seven years. . .sort of. She has been in this world longer technically or maybe her memories were tampered with since she does remember her childhood in this world. Anyways, she's physically thirteen but mentally twenty. Eh, not that her height would change much since she was roughly 5'2" then and only grew about half an inch taller since. Damn short genes.

Then she suddenly remembered something. Her friend, Rachel Roth, is Raven!

"Oh my god..." She is friends with Raven and didn't even know it. In all honesty, it wasn't completely her fault since Raven's civilian disguise is having Asian pale skin, black hair with side bangs, and no red jewel on her forehead.

Luckily for her, she was (and still is) a big _Teen Titans_ cartoon fan and recently a _Young Justice_ fan. But now she is confused. Which dimension was she in? DC has quite the few different dimensions and not to mention others that exist solely because of fanfiction **[wink-wink]** and whatever else. Alternate dimensions existed for sure and not all are mentioned.

 _Young Justice_ cartoon doesn't have a Raven, but _Teen Titans_ cartoon doesn't have a Raven meeting Zatanna. Maybe she was in one of the comics? Or not. Hard to say really. Maybe in a fanfiction that she hasn't read before, or one that will never be mentioned? Whatever the case, she hopes that she's in a friendly one...so _Teen Titans_ over _Young Justice_.

"Hey Loser," Chromera's younger sister of one year called out from outside her room. "it's your turn!"

"Coming!" Chromera called back. More thinking in the shower is not uncommon.

* * *

 **March 09, 2009**

 **2:34 PM**

"Rach, I need to talk to you if you're not busy." Chromera asked her friend. Internally, she was squealing at getting to meet Raven even though they've been friends since elementary.

"What?"

"Well..." Her voice got a little higher at the end. "Can we talk in private?"

Raven sighed but nodded. "What about your ride?"

"I already called her and said that I needed to finish something in school and would call her when I'm done."

"Then where to?"

Oh, she hadn't thought that far. You'd think that being a twenty-year-old would make her wiser but apparently not. "Oh. Uh. . ." Maybe she should just tell Rachel that she knows her real identity and then Rachel could teleport them to her house. Yeah, that's probably a good choice. "Look Rach, I know that you're," She leaned in and whispered, "Raven and apparently Zatanna's apprentice or something." She leaned back out. "So can we go to your house?"

Rachel was still for a moment before nodding and leading the two to the park's public bathroom to go home.

Blinking, Chromera looked around in awe. "Nice room...This must be Zatanna's magic mansion."

Raising a brow, Rachel was a bit amused at what her friend had dubbed it even though that was basically the gist of it. "Now start explaining."

"Right." Chromera put her backpack down and sat on the bed. She explained everything that she had figured out and tossed in a couple ideas as to why she was here because really, it is so like a fanfiction story.

"And you're happy?" Rachel had her arms crossed and situated on her desk swivel chair.

"Sort of." Chromera gave one of those happy goofy smiles. "But I'm also worried about mmyyyyyyyy real family. Oh, and why the damn hell I'm a white lantern!"

Rachel found it a bit odd to suddenly hear her goody two shoes friend use "damn hell" like a raging teenager.

"Oh Ravvvv-Raccchhh..." She didn't know how to address her friend now.

"Either is fine, but you should know about the whole identity thing."

"Okay, but let me warn you, there will be a bunch of name switching."

"It's fine."

Chromera grinned, happy that she could actually tell someone. "Love you so much!" She tackled a startled Rachel in a quick hug. "And now I get the chance to recreate myself!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, right." Chromera gave a sheepish grin and explained that she couldn't display her real attitude because people would probably look at her weird and say that it's not like her or get defensive on her blunt comments. She could only ever act like her real self at home and with her sister which luckily is the same here. Remembering about her sisters, both her real and this dimension's, a thought came to mind. "I feel like a cougar!"

"Uh..."

"Cougar is slang for an older female liking a younger male. Like a big age gap." Chromera explained. "Also, my real name is **[blank blank]** but you can keep calling me Mera since that's what you're used to." And yet another thought popped up. "Huh, my nickname is the same as Aquaman's wife. Go figure."

Rachel blinked. "Okay." She's a little random is what Rachel thought. "What are you going to do now, and get off."

Chromera stood up from previously sitting on Rachel's lap like she would do with her sister on occasions. "No idea. I would like to get some training done but I'm White and the only lanterns here are green." Just like most people of Earth in this world, she had hero fever and knows what the G.L.'s roughly looked like. "And I do not want to go train on...their planet because it would be a killer!"

Rachel was glad to know that her friend is still mostly the same way she was before her memories returned. "Still lazy huh."

"Yeah." Chromera laid down on the bed with her legs dangling off the sides. She patted the spot next to her. When Rachel didn't move, she patted it harder. Rachel still didn't move so she patted it harder and even rubbed it for emphasis.

"So childish." Rachel murmured when she say Chromera kicking her legs and whining. After sitting down, she turned to look at her friend. "Are you going into the hero business then or not?"

Chromera sat back up. "I don't know. I mean, I want to but I'm not trained and I am still figuring out why I was sent here. Gosh, if I was in _Young Justice_ then I know what I'm going to do but any other dimension is screwing me up! _Teen Titans_ is preferred since it's more free and all..."

Rachel was still confused when Chromera would go on a tangent about being in a cartoon and fanfiction, but she decided to not dwell on it much.

"By the way Rach, how come you use magic? Like legit magic only? What happened with your _azareth metrion zinthos_ thingy?"

It should surprise her, but it didn't since Chromera had explained about knowing certain background stories and info. "My secret weapon you can say. I'm focusing on magic now to strengthen it."

"Cool, cool. I totally get it, so" Rachel did not like the tone her friend held because it meant that she wanted to ask for something. "can you train me?" And there it was.

"No really, I mean it Rach! Our powers are similar that we can form constructs from our energies. I mean, Argent would be more ideal and relatable but she's not here and you are!"

After some quick thinking, Rachel agreed.

"Awesome!" Chromera felt so happy to have a mentor of sorts because there was no way in hell she was going through spartan training. She wasn't a green lantern therefore she didn't hold their responsibilities but then again, she read that the white ring is made up of all the colors but she also read that it was its own separate being. Combing all the colors is one way of obtaining a white ring, but the White has its own core too. Since claiming to be just a white bearer is easier and no one on Earth is one, she's a White since that is mostly likely the case anyways.

"You can heal too in this world, right?"

"Yes, why?" Rachel asked. She didn't much about lanterns. So Chromera is either asking to be taught or to be assured that she could be healed should any harm come to her. If the excited look is anything to go by, then both.

"Oh good, because I'mma going to need help with that."

"That is terrible grammar."

"Don't matter. You understand just fine so I ain't gonna change it."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Now you know the real me. Yay!"

"You are such a child for someone in college."

"I'm a child-ish now too, physically."

"Childish is one word. Don't say it like it's two."

"I meant what I said. I added -ish to the end of child to signify that I mean sort of a child."

"I see."

"You'll be hearing a lot of my -ishes from now on."

"Great."

"Not too hard to get used to."

". . ."

"Did I mention that I finally figured out what _'that's what she said'_ means when I was in eighth grade back in my world?"

They're currently in seventh grade.


	2. The Beginnings of Training

**05/16/16 \- 4:10 PM**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **" The Beginnings of Training"**

 **June 14, 2009**

 **3:13 PM**

"Holy cra-!" Raven quickly levitated her friend slowly to the ground. "Thanks Rave!"

Raven shook her head from the shade of a tree. Summer is here and they were out training in the middle of the day since her oh so dear friend didn't woke up until two. Even during school they would practice here and there, especially on weekends. Mostly for Chromera's benefit than hers but it did help her with reflexes because who knows what could happen with Chromera's powers.

"Almost there." Chromera encouraged herself with tightened fists. It didn't take her long to transform into her white lantern outfit. Thanks to Raven's suggestion of meditating first so she could try to communicate with her ring, she had been telepathically taught some things each session by the Life Entity. Although, since she didn't have the greatest memory, half of the history is forgotten but not like it mattered much...to her that is. She just has to basically remember that her power comes from life which can be easily harnessed since life is basically all around everyone. But deep down, she knows that one must also have a respect for life as well which probably doesn't work well when she swats a fly or kills a spider.

Talk about anti-life.

"I can do this for sure this time."

"That's what you said last time." Raven reminded.

"Shut up!"

Raven found that when her friend concentrates a little too hard, her powers become unstable. Maybe for someone like her, she should clear her mind more and not be too serious but then again that also causes her power to be unstable.

"Ah whatever. She'll be fine." Raven thought with her arms crossed. Since they were training at the "magic mansion," they were both clothed in their heroine's attire. Hers consisted of a black long sleeved leotard, dark blue cuff bands around her wrists, the azarathian jewel on top of each end of her sleeve, a belt that consists of azarathian large jewels in gold plating hung in a slanted fashion around her waist, dark blue ankle boots, and a matching dark blue cape with a hood with an azarathian jewel-gold plating tying the cape together.

As for Chomera, being a White Lantern inevitably made her costume white but in different shades. She wore a white body suit with an inverted pentagon shape on her upper chest to make it look like she was wearing a halter suit with the W.L. symbol represented in the area below her breasts and above her belly button though it was not contained in a circle. She had on long gloves that reached mid bicep and mid thigh high boots in the same darker shading of white like the pentagon shape. Elbow and knee pads were present since she felt like those areas could do some serious damage if she were able to knee or elbow someone. Thinking about it, maybe she'll add some extra encasing around her feet and hands for some extra impact.

"OH MY GOD!" Chromera yelled with hands covering her face and hyperventilating a little. She had succeeded like she hoped, but now that she was up high, she remembered about her fear of heights in a situation of not being secured safety. Seeing as she hasn't mastered her powers, this is that sort of situation. "RAVEN!"

Raven let out a sigh. Trust the girl to finally realize her fear. She had a hunch that this would happen, with them being close friends and all, it just seemed appropriate to think so. "Okay, now slowly descend." She had formed a landing pad with her original powers below Chromera, but since this was training for the girl, she had to get down herself.

"Okay, okay. I can do this." Chromera chanted to herself and concentrated on moving downwards. It was all about thought projection as Raven had said. She had to will and imagine/visualize where she wanted to go. Her powers are an extension of her like a body part. She controls it. "Eep!" She lost her concentration on going down and her powers deactivated.

"Focus Mera!"

"I know!" Since Raven wasn't lowering her down, Chromera powered up again and started to descend again. "I really need to work on that."

"And everything else." Both girls said at the same time but with Raven in her usual tone and Chromera in a mocking tone.

"Good, now my turn." Raven smirked. She aimed black energy at Chromera.

Reflexes slow, Chromera froze in place as the black energy passed by her head. "Sorry!"

Raven shook her head. She couldn't use magic yet on the inexperienced; plus, her original powers gave her more control since they took a visual form and can remain connected to her just like a lantern's. "Form the barrier first and we'll work on your battle skills later."

"Got it!"

* * *

 **October 14, 2009**

 **3:45 PM**

"For reals?!" Chromera said excitedly. Can this be what she thinks it is?

"Yeah." Raven said and sipped her tea carefully as to not burn her tongue. "Zatanna says that all the sidekicks are going to be 'inducted' into the Justice League. But really, we're just going to be trained as a team first before we officially enter the League."

"And what day, pray tell, is this 'induction?'" Chromera used air quotes with a hopeful thought that this date could finally tell her if she was in a universe familiar to her and not just some random one.

"Fourth of July."

"Yes!" Chromera whooped in happiness before thoughts dawned on her. "Oh crap."

"What?"

The _Young Justice_ world is no joke. Everything is so serious unlike _Teen Titans_ , but then again even _Justice League (Unlimited)_ wasn't as serious since it mostly hid all the undertone gory violence that should of happened like intense bleeding from crashing through buildings or walls (unless you're Superman or Wonderwoman or whoever else who has stronger physiology than a human's). But then again, maybe the _Young Justice_ universe wasn't as bad as she thought since it could be that the overall mood is much more serious an darker.

"Oh poop. I will feel like such a douche bag for not having family problems. Damn."

Curious, Raven gestured for her to continue.

"Well, if I think that this dimension is what I'm thinking, then most of the peeps on the team have some sort of family problem. I grew up with such a lovable and caring family. Remind me _**not**_ to complain about them." Then Raven's earlier info processed in her mind. "The plan is to have them work together?" Huh, maybe that's why Batman wasn't so opposed to them. They were being a bit over-dramatic and hasty in the cartoon when they found out that the "tourist trap" was not the actual JL headquarters.

"So, are you excited?" Chromera questioned and finished off her cereal. Yum. She could eat cereal all day, all the time. To tell the truth, she did for a week and refused to eat anything else. Oddly enough, she got a bit sick and lightheaded but that probably had to do with only eat one type of cereal.

"Not particularly. I'm not going to enjoy spending time with boys especially Kid Flash."

"When you can just hang out with me?" Chromera teased with an attempt at a wink but it was just awkward.

"Sure, that's why." Raven agreed sarcastically. "Work on the wink."

"I know, I know." Chromera drawled and brushed a hand through her long dark brown hair.

"You know, you can join us too if you want." Raven offered.

Chromera made a shrewd-flinch-twitch face. "Uh, no thanks for now. I'm not exactly sure that I qualify as a hero or anything like that. Plus, I don't want to be possibly hauled off to the Green Lantern's base and be trained by them. From what I saw and inferred, they do some mega harsh training that I am _so_ not looking forward too."

"So basically you don't want to do hard training."

"Yup."

Raven rolled her eyes with crossed arms.

"Also, we don't exactly have a back story as to how I know all these things, and yes, after saying that, why would I even need a back story when I can just use the truth that I am a civilian and just suddenly one day became a White Lantern? All true but knowing me and my tendencies, I'll probably screw up and end up wanting to tell the truth so I can avoid problems. I mean, me knowing ahead what can happen will have them pressuring me to tell them everything I know but I'm not even sure that I'm in the right universe and that things will happen according the the story line that I know. Like I learned from _Naruto_ , it's better to not know false information and go into battle with it, than to go into one with a plan formed plan based on it...okay, I forgot what Ibiki said in that episode but the gist is basically not going into battles with false information because it can lead to some very bad things."

"You learned this from an anime?"

"Hell yeah. Anime can totally teach you some things which is why I'm pretty good with weird and unnatural things but that don't mean I don't judge." Chromera smiled. "You should so get into it too. Oh! Cartoons also helps."

"No. I like my books."

"Then fanfiction! Some authors out there are pretty darn great and since I know that you like more of the dark things, there's an option that you can pick out the genre and stories based on higher 'rankings' but not really rankings just more viewed or reviewed."

Knowing that Chromera has yet to give up on this whole _fanfiction_ thing, satisfying her with one story should probably do the trick since she'll have an excuse as to why she isn't interested in it. "...Fine."

"Yay!" Chromera cheered and finished off the cookies. "You got more cookies?"

"Not now, we need to train."

Chromera sighed exasperatedly, not liking the idea of training. She is such a lazy ass and she'll admit it to almost anybody.

* * *

 **November 15, 2009**

 **Nighttime**

 _Ohh-ohhhhh!_

 _All of the doubts and the outburst_

 _keep making love to each other_

 _and I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying..._

 _All of the doubts and the outbursts_

 _keep making love to each other_

 _and I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying..._

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _Uhh-uhhh. Uhh-uhhh._

The windows and blinds were closed. The music playing from the speakers.

Chromera and her sister jumped on the bed to the music while having their own mini rave by flashing her white lantern ring.

Because she didn't want to keep this secret from her family (that she lives with), she told them about her powers and in turn they admitted that she was adopted. The two secrets were big but they didn't seem that surprised for whatever reason. She thought that they would object to her being a hero, not that she has decided for sure, but they didn't. Of course, anyone really close to her worried that she, as she would like to put in her own words, "do a crappy' job as a hero who probably will make sure the villain is okay if they get some sort of beating.

But who wouldn't? Isn't it only natural that a person would be worried about another person? She guesses that criminals get less sympathy, and she would've agreed and reacted the same too, but in the end, she'll probably be worried about them.

As they jumped on the bed while singing to some of the lyrics to the song, Chromera felt relief swell up in her since apparently this universe's 2009 was about the equivalent to her 2016. But crap damn, that meant that her world is _so_ lagging behind.

The door suddenly opened and the two stopped when their mom came in. She told them to get ready to sleep since they have school tomorrow by they didn't want to. It was only ten and who sleeps at ten? Apparently some people and little kids but their household is more of a night owl.

"Okay..." They both drawled but all three knew that they weren't going to sleep yet, because she always have to have some computer time before going to sleep. If she doesn't get her computer time, she gets a bit edgy and irritated and crabby. Yup. She's addicted to the internet like a smoker who needs to smoke everyday.

"Fanfiction time." Chromera said and hopped off the bed which caused a small rumble since houses nowadays are built on stands or whatever those foundation underneath the house is called that helps support the house against earthquakes. Stilts? No, that doesn't seem right. Whatever.

"Otaku." Her sister rolled her eyes just like her sister from her original universe. Honestly, her life hasn't changed much other than the fact that she didn't have her friends that she had in her own world. She guesses that not everything could be paralleled to her world, but at least she still has that close relationship with a one-year-apart younger sister and now a best friend. Cheers to Raven.

Currently staring at a fanfiction story, her mind wandered to thoughts about Rachel/Raven. This month's weekends were dedicated to getting to know the other sidekicks/protégés/partners better. Her friend had already met Speedy and is now with Aqualad. Ha, the calm before the storm because Robin and Kid Flash were the more rambunctious out of the four. Good luck to Raven when Kid Flash meets her because he'll probably hit on her until he finds out that she's like two years younger than him.

* * *

 **January 04, 2010**

 **2:36 PM**

"So?"

"So?" Chromera parroted and tried to raise a brow but she couldn't. Stupid eyebrows. No control whatsoever.

"Are you going to reveal yourself? You had all of winter break to think about it with little to no distractions from school. Not to mention that it'll be almost a year since you 'discovered' yourself."

Chromera had to smile when Raven used the word "discover." For whatever reason, it was funny. "Yeah, I have. I think I'll try because in an anime that I forgot, someone said that it is a crime to not use your powers to help others when you do have powers...something like that but you get what I mean."

Raven nodded.

"You know something?" Chromera grinned. "This universe's Raven, aka you, is more talkative than in the other works."

"..." Raven didn't know whether to be insulted, appreciative, or whatever. But since this is Chromera that is talking, it's just a simple comment and observation.

"And I'm so happy that I get to know you and have you as my friend!" Chromera gave a quick hug which turned less uncomfortable as the years rolled by. She didn't get hugs really, Chromera that is. It just seems a bit excessive at times if one were to hug someone else who you see every to most to enough days. Is it weird to feel awkward with hugs? Well, it's only awkward if she doesn't do a full-on one because as it turns out, hugging someone sort of gives her a small comforting feeling but only if it's full-on one and not one of those half hugs.

"Good, because I've already asked Zatanna to come so you can reveal your powers."

Chromera gave a betrayed, open-mouthed look. "Okay, so touché. Betrayed but I can dig what you did."

Inside her mind, Raven shook her head.

"So when-" She was cut off when a poof of smoke appeared next to Raven.

"I'm here!" Zatanna announced, still feeling the afterglow of a great show. "And you must be Chromera." The girl way back in March who was held hostage by a blinded robber. If Chromera knew what Zatanna was thinking, she would be scoffing and crossing her arms with a slight pout to her lips as if to say _I know that I'm a doof for getting caught but let's not talk about it_.

"Uh...yeah..." Chromera said awkwardly. She became a bit more tense since she was never really good with adults, authority, and people especially if they're older (or seem) than her.

Raven elbowed her friend. "Relax Mera. It's just Zatanna."

"To you!" Chromera whispered-yell which is pointless since Zatanna is standing right there.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on Zatanna getting to know more about Chromera and learning of her abilities.

"You've trained her decently enough." Zatanna observed.

Raven shrugged. "I'm surprised that she even got this far."

"Hey!" Chromera shouted from the sky. They were currently testing her flying abilities by having her go through an obstacle course of rings and random objects getting in her way. "Oh shit!" She had nearly crashed into a bird. How funny would that be if she did. She imagined one of those cartoon scenarios where they clashed and they would both let out a cry with feathers floating about.

"Is she smiling?"

"Yeah. She's probably imagining a cartoon scenario with her and the bird bumping into each other."

Zatanna raised a brow in amusement. _Raven's found herself a weird one._

"So?" Chromera proudly landed with relief that she didn't get struck with any of the flying objects like pies and carrots. Stuffed animal bunnies weren't an option since they're too soft but that is **exactly** why she wanted them.

"Like a fool."

"Geez Rae, you sure love messing with me...just like my sister."

Raven smirked and shrugged. "You make it easy."

"I think you just enjoy it a little too much."

"But you're used to it."

Sadly but not really sadly, it was true. She's been teased by her sister enough times that it was just their thing, and she wasn't really good with comebacks so her sister usually wins.

Zatanna smiled that her student was much more open than she usually was. Slight jealousy of Chromera crept into her mind but it only made sense that Raven would be comfortable around someone her own age.

"I think we can arrange for you to be on the team, but you are going to need more training." Zatanna looked at her notes. "I'll have to confirm with the League first but I think I can arrange for one of the Green Lanterns to help train you-"

"No!" Chromera immediately denied and rectified. "I mean, thank you! Really, but I rather stay with Raven and honestly-"

"She's a couch potato." Raven finished.

"Yeah."

Zatanna found it a bit odd that someone would admit to that so honestly.

"And she's androphobic."

". . ." Chromera said nothing as she thought about it for a tiny moment. "Sort of, but not really. It's not really a phobia but I try to stay away when I can unless I need help or something. I get nervous around them though I might not show it exactly."

". . ." Zatanna said nothing as she absorbed this information in. During the time she spent with the girl, she seemed so open and carefree and light. The type that can get along with most people. "I'm sorry Mera, but you will need to be trained a bit by them and observed as well even though you are not a Green Lantern. There haven't been reports about White Lanterns so I think it is in your best interest that you learn a little from them."

". . .It's going to be a bit hard-"

"Since she gawks at pretty looking people." Raven smirked and quoted what her friend had admitted before.

"No! Hey, don't tell her lies." Chromera blushed and lightly hit Raven repeated in embarrassment.

Zatanna lets out a chuckle. "It's fine; everyone looks. Let you in on a secret, we know that people 'gawk' at us so we're not really affected by it anymore." Then a thought crossed her mind. "Did you gawk at me too?"

Chromera pulled up Raven's cape and hid herself in it and also behind Raven.

The two magic users shared a short laugh.

"Don't worry Mera, it's fine. You're a looker yourself." Zatanna smiled.

"What? No, I mean, I'm average and maybe even below." Chromera said meekly. Zatanna was just saying that to make her feel better is what she thought.

Sensing that Chromera really meant that, _she's like an open book_ , the young woman looked at Raven quizzically. Raven mouthed that she'll tell her more about it later.

"So I'll let you know by the end of the week at the latest." Zatanna said.

"Thank you." Chromera did a slight bow with her hands folded in the front. She turned to Raven who casted, **"Nruter reh edisni reh esuoh."** Return her inside her house.

With Chromera gone, Raven quickly explained that her friend had some self esteemed issues which causes her to be self conscious which leads to her light androphobia.

Zatanna gave a doubtful look. Chromera is not the prettiest girl she's seen for sure, but the girl had a certain quality that makes her approachable. Her overall physique was average and it looked like muscle is starting to accumulate so she wasn't chubby but she wasn't on the slim side either. Average. That was what she was. Some muscle here and some fat there. Nothing to be self conscious about. Then there's a saying that a girl's hair is her life which is sort of through since hair does form an image of a person. Chromera's long dark brown hair certainly makes her more girly the way she lets it down.


	3. Almost at the Start

**06/13/16 \- 11:10 PM**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **" Almost at the Start"**

 **January 22, 2010**

 **3:30 PM**

"Thanks for coming with me." Chromera smiled at her best friend and ran her hand through her mid-back dark brown hair.

"I wouldn't even have a choice anyways." Raven remembered that Zatanna had set up a meet up with a Green Lantern on this day and that Chromera was begging her to come with. Two minutes in she knew that the girl wouldn't stop pleading and agreed knowing how she's like; Chromera can be pretty persistent when she wants to be. _Very annoying._

"We both know that you don't." Chromera said airily.

The two were at a secret location that Zatanna had teleported them to. Looking around, they saw that the sky was a pale blue with white clouds. Upon entering a grand building, they were met with a lobby of sorts that Leaguers can sit and chat while eating. Going further in, they approached a big door that required identification.

The system scanned Zatanna's body and access was granted. Inside, there was a big square floor mat. To one side, there were weapons resting on racks as well as a fridge in the back where they assumed water bottles were located as well as quick snacks. A monitor stood in the front of the mat. Benches lined the walls all around. Standing in the middle was an African American Green Lantern who Chromera recognized as John Stewart.

"Hi GL." Zatanna greeted to the man who was currently doing target practice with moving targets.

"Hey." GL replied back and stopped his practice when he saw Chromera.

As always with the unsaid rule, they were in their hero outfits.

"WL, this is one of earth's GL's." Zatanna introduced the lantern pair. "And this is Raven, my student."

"Hi." Both girls replied back at the same time but with different tones.

GL stared at Chromera for a bit to observe the girl. Currently she had her hands resting in front of her like a princess or lady would. Her shoulders were squared back a little and had a straight back. Over all, her posture was good but the tension in her body, he noted, made her look stiff and the fact that she was looking around and not meeting his eyes when her head is forward told him that she was nervous. "As you know, I am one of Earth's Green Lanterns but you may call me GL. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to miss you too." Chromera said a bit awkwardly and shook his hand. She mentally berated herself for not tightening her grip in the handshake since he had a strong one and she was just merely holding onto his hand with no squeeze. To her, the handshake made her feel weak and too dainty in her opinion. She always have to remind herself that when shaking hands with the male gender, she'll have to have a stronger/firmer grip. Based on her experience of shaking hands with a "weaker" or daintier grip, it felt too light for her liking, as though the other person was much too soft compared to hers which is not a problem by the way. She guesses that she just likes to reciprocate evenly.

"Zatanna has given me notes about your abilities, but I would like to see them for myself and hear how you think your confidence is in your abilities."

"Oh..." Chromera pressed her lips tighter and had her head tilted downwards toward the floor before looking back up to answer. "I'm not too good at it. I can fly decently for the most part and form constructs somewhat okay. But uhm, my reflexes are on the slow side and my vision isn't the greatest and more like my mind just doesn't process things fast enough...so basically I'm a newbie."

"Alright." GL nodded. Seems like she knows her limitations and skills well enough. So for an hour, GL had her run through tests and on parts that she didn't do so well with he would instruct on what to do and no to do, and then have her do that part again. In the following hour, Raven had joined in on the exercises to strengthen her latent ability. Of course being a veteran of her powers and using it since she could walk, Raven had less trouble than her friend but she was still not strong enough to resist almost all of GL's power attacks. Strategy, she can do, but brute force was her major weakness.

 **"Gninthgil."** Zatanna held out her opened hand for a bright electrical current to come out of her palms.

Chromera gritted her teeth as she tried to hold off the force of the lightning strike by creating a circular shield. Zatanna was obviously holding back but the force was still enough to push the girl back.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried out and sent a blast of her black energy towards GL who countered with his own green energy. Instead of completely forcing her back, he decided to stall so she could build up stamina and observe her determination since her powers are based off on emotions. He would add a little more power to push her back and kept it constant until Raven was able to pour in more of her power to counter his increase. To his delight, Zatanna's student was able to keep it up for ten minutes before losing her strength considerably.

"I think that's enough for today." GL announced to the three.

Heaving a sigh, Chromera yelled out tiredly, "Finally!" She let herself fall towards the ground which alarmed the two adults but she just held up a peace sign. This signaled to the two that she got this. She knew what she was doing.

Looking at the walls, she saw that the fridge was in sight so she activated her flying ability and slowed down her descent quickly. "Ugh!" She should've maybe slowed her descent earlier because it was a bit of a rough landing but she was too tired to care. "I am getting too old for this."

GL raised a brow.

"You lazy butt, you're only thirteen, soon-to-be fourteen." Raven said and used her magic powers to have the water bottles come to them.

"Why thank you." Chromera thanked her for the water bottle and for the comment.

* * *

 **February 06, 2010**

 **1:19 PM**

"Sleep~" Chromera whined to Raven who appeared in her room. She's still in her bed, face turned towards the wall to ignore the intruder.

"No, now get up."

"There's a stranger in my room." Chromera muttered and tried to go back to sleep.

"We have to train before meeting the Bats."

"No." Chromera denied curtly. "They won't want a person giving their location away." She argued sleepily and referring to her white costume that she dons as a hero.

"True, but they got a new device for that."

 _"I'mma look like a Black Lantern."_ Chromera thought about what the covert device would do to her looks. It would make her costume black but that would totally make people think that she's a Black Lantern which thank goodness the people of this world has yet to see. If the events of _Darkest Night_ happened, good heavens that would be one helluva situation to explain to the mass. "I'm surprised that they even want me there."

"...They don't."

"I knew it, so _bye_."

"I wish, but Zatanna managed to convince Batman to let you observe their work from afar."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Mera?" Raven floated above to see that her friend had went back to sleep. Her left eye twitched in annoyance.

The door opened and in came Chromera's mom.

Raven, sensing a bit of discomfort, landed back on the ground and did a slight bow to the older woman. "I'm sorry to intrude Mrs. Cao."

"Good afternoon Raven. Please let us know that you're here next time." Chromera's mom said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm okay Mrs. Cao; I already ate and am here to just pick up Mera for training. And don't worry, I'll have her back for church."

Chromera's mom nodded and closed the door again.

"I hate you." Raven frowned at the sleeping form for making her go through that awkward conversation.

* * *

 **June 28, 2010**

 **3:53 PM**

"Oh my god!" Chromera yipped in excitement and nervousness. Her ponytail swayed back and forth as she hopped a bit.

 _"Oh god."_ Raven cringed at the attention that they were getting.

"It's almost time." Chromera stated. If things go with the story line, then Superboy should already be created but then again, it was only mentioned that he was forced grown in 16 weeks. Did that mean that he lived longer than that or is it just implied that he is just 16 weeks old?

"Calm down Mera, you're embarrassing me."

Chromera huffed. She thought of a scenario of creating more ruckus just to annoy Raven, but then that would mean that she would be embarrassing herself too which is the only reason she held back from causing a bigger scene. "What are you getting? And don't say vanilla because that is _so_ the usual. Pick something else."

"Green tea."

"Uuhhgggg," Chromera made a face and then whispered, "It's not all that good here. Trust me."

"Mint chip."

"Acceptable."

Raven felt like a child sometimes even though Chromera is the childish one. She often wondered why she even listened to her when she has all the power (almost literally since she is the stronger one) between the two.

"Put that money away or there'll be a fight." Chromera warned and handed a $10 to the cashier.

"I can pay for my own." Raven argued and received her cone.

"It's my treat." Chromera argued back with a frown. "It's a gift so just accept it."

"Fine, but I'm paying for yours next time."

"Well, I guess..."

"It's a yes, not a guess."

"Hahah! Good one." Chromera smiled at the rhyme. Yup, very much like a child, or maybe even a baby. "But no seriously, I need to pay you back for feeding me all those times. Quick question, do you like sweets? I'm not sure what yo-"

 _"Is that? Oh my god, what is he doing here!"_ Chromera eyed the boy in sunglasses that she noticed earlier but didn't give much thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"Tell you later, but let's go. I need to start looking for some good push-ups and wired bras."

Raven's mouth was slightly agape to hear her friend say that in public. "Mera-!"

"What? You make it seem like guys don't know about them."

"Yeah but-" She was cut off when the brunette started to walk towards the exit.

"Off to Victoria's!" Chromera proclaimed with a raised fist as if to go on an adventure. No sane person would do that but she was bored. "So like Rae, where you wanna go now?"

"What about-?"

"Please, I don't need to buy my own bras; my mommy does that." Chromera whispered. "Plus, I wanted to see the face on Boy Wonder."

"?"

"He was in the ice cream parlor with us, alone, and I bet he knows who we are but jokes on him because I know who he is too."

"Right..." Raven said with doubt. No way can this girl spot Batman's sidekick so easily but then again this girl is from another dimension so it could be possible.

* * *

 **July 3, 2010**

 **5:17 PM**

 _"I'm dying!"_ Chromera tried to keep her eyes opens and from nodding her head forward.

She pinched herself to stay awake and shifted a bit in her seat. She shouldn't fall into unconsciousness here. It would be bad to do so.

She sat between her parents with her sister next to their mom and their aunt next to her sister.

 _"How is she awake?"_ Chromera glanced at her sister and then at the adults around her. They could all stay awake but she couldn't.

. . .

. . .

Her head jerks forward before reeling back up.

. . .

. . .

 _"Stay awake!"_ She pinches herself again.

. . .

Her mom had enough of the embarrassing act and wormed her hand to the other side of Chromera's head from the front and pushed it onto her shoulder.

Chromera already felt embarrassed enough that she was falling asleep but she relented because it was even more embarrassing for others to see a person literally nodding off. She's seen it on a grandma before and it was both a bit funny and horrifying to know that that is how she looks like.

 _"Even in this world I go to church."_ Still, her parents here were more understanding about the hero business. They didn't really approve of it but they gave their permission for her to do so. Tomorrow was finally the day. However, only Raven and the boys will be introduced because she's still too much of a newbie to be considered much.


	4. Ep 1: Independence Day

**9/19/2016**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN _YOUNG JUSTICE_**

 **" Independence Day"**

 **July 04, 2010**

 **11:49 AM**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Chromera frantically puts on a pair of skinny jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt. She didn't bother to dress more nicely like she would've if not for the fact that today was _the_ day. The day that it all began in the timeline. When she powers up, all of her clothes disappears and are replaced by her white lantern costume, but she didn't plan to power up until later so she needed to be in comfortable clothes.

"Oh, Mera." A voice in resignation said from behind her.

Chromera turned around to see two familiar magic users. The one who had spoke was the older one.

"Sorry!" Chromera apologizes as swiped the watermelon flavor chapstick across her lips. "Almost ready."

"It's not surprising anymore, is it Zatanna?" Raven sighed with her hood up.

Sadly, Zatanna had long learned about Chromera's terrible time management. The girl waited until the very last minute before getting ready which is not enough time for the girl considering that she's slow and does a lot more than planned to get ready like changing outfits if made she thinks that she looks fat/unappealing/weird.

"We need to go downstairs." She ushered them out of her room so they can go down into the garage to get her shoes. She shouted a goodbye before closing the door and putting on her shoes. "Okay, I'm done."

 **"Tropelet edistuo fo ecitsuj llah."** _Teleport outside of Justice Hall._ Zatanna chanted at the same time that Raven chanted, **"Revoc ni ekoms."** _Cover in smoke._

Chromera blinked and saw herself a few feet away from the crowd while Zatanna and Raven appeared at the front of the Hall of Justice with a loud boom of smoke to create the stereotypical magician's entrance. That, and to attract attention towards them so they wouldn't notice Chromera appearing out of nowhere.

"Flashy as always." Chromera joked-mocked. She walked closer to the crowd but remained in the back. "Well shit. I can't see shit from here."

Around ten minutes later, the whole sidekick team assembled but Raven and Zatanna were already in the front.

She giggled when she heard a comment about how Speedy's name made no sense since he doesn't have super speed like Flash and KF. Looking at this world's Speedy, he looked so much hotter than the one in _Teen Titans_ , but way too serious for her liking. But the one in TT dressed better than his current outfit. Made him look like a little boy honestly.

As soon as she saw that the entire group was in the front and greeted by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, she slipped away from the crowd and went inside with the special access pass to enter as a "tourist."

Honestly, watching the next scene was a bit painful and irritated her. The painful part was surprising since she felt none of that when watching it behind the screen of her computer at her desk. Irritating because they were such whiner babies. They didn't get that their mentors are worried about them. Hell, she felt the exact same way when there was always a new worker at her part time job.

Well, the boys are whiner babies, not Raven. She's cool like that. . .okay, so maybe it had to do with her telling Raven what was supposed to happen next.

Cue Speedy leaving with a final glance at the team. Raven and her shared a look as if to say "check."

Superman and Zatara calling in.

 _Check._

Adult Leaguers leave.

 _Check._

Robin, you are being so stupid to do this in front of tourists - hacking into the computers.

 _Eye roll and check._

Now they are all leaving.

 _Check_ , and time to go.

Chromera sighed at what she was going to experience next. Watching it all happen was one thing, but experiencing it was another.

 **Cadmus Labs**

 **7:21 PM**

A few coughing sounds erupted.

"Thanks Rave, but a little warning next time." Robin coughed.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash coughed while lightly hitting his chest to help clear his throat.

Raven and Chromera shared a look as well as a smirk, _"Noobs"_ they thought mentally. Chromera had powered up while the smoke was partly around. In addition to her white body suit, she had somehow learned to dye the ends of her hair white which she quite liked since it came about a fourth to a third of the way up her hair. As soon as she powers down, the white in her hair will fade so she can dye her hair however she liked without damaging it. It's a plus that this ability helps hide her identity more since she didn't want to wear a mask.

"Help!"

"Get us down!"

The small group heard two men yelling followed by a yell from a firefighter on a bulllhorn. An explosion occurred before the group could react and they saw the two scientists fall with KF already running to save them.

"It's what's his name, Flash Boy!"

A short laugh escaped Chromera's mouth that had the rest look at her but she couldn't help it. It was funny when she first saw it and it's funny now.

"So smooth." Robin smirked as he watched his friend dangle helplessly from a window.

Aqualad looked up at the scene. "Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We-" The poor Atlantean looked side to side before hearing laughter.

 _"I'm telling you, Joker's a bad influence on him."_ Chromera sweatdropped. She's almost positive that the young boy picked it up from that crazy clown.

"You save the scientists while M-White and I will teleport inside." Not hearing what Aqualad had to say, Raven had quickly teleported them inside.

"A little mean to just leave him."

Raven shrugged and tugged her hood forward. "Your plan, not mine."

Within a moment, Aqualad hopped in through the window. "Appreciated the help."

"You handled it." Robin said with a grin as he hacked the Cadmus' computer.

"Sorry Aqualad." Chromera apologized, feeling a bit guilty that he was left in the dust again but like whatever. He becomes the leader so it's all good.

"Besides," Robin casts a small glance at the Atlantean, "we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Awkwardly looking around, "I know shit about investigating," Chromera thought solemnly so she stood there while the rest looked around. She should be helping, but if like in the _Young Justice_ universe, Aqualad would soon see that mysterious figure.

"You could help." Raven voiced out from the corner of her eyes. How lazy can her friend get?

"Nah," Chromera let out an involuntary yawn. "You guys continue."

"You can scope the place." KF offered as he quickly looked through a filing cabinet.

"Hell no." Chromera frowned and maybe did a little sassy head rotation. "What if there's something scary in there." She pointed towards the dark hallway.

"Then fight it." Robin answered.

"Hello, still a trainee, remember? I'm a total noob." Chromera huffed. Nothing is going to get her now, she is sure, but there could always be a possibility that something might deviate from the story line and that something could possibly be dangerous.

"I'll go." Aqualad offered to end the pointless squabble. Plus, it wasn't nice to send a scared person to do something potentially dangerous.

" _ **Thank. You.**_ " the white lantern enunciated to show her displeasure towards Robin who merely ignored her.

"There's something in the..." Aqualad trailed off as he tried to remember what, or rather who, he saw entering the elevator.

"Oh my god," Chromera thought with a shiver. She had watched this episode at night and it had frightened her. Being here now, she got chills because it felt so real. What if it wasn't the same person/creature-thingy as last time? Boy would they be screwed.

While she was having an internal psych out, Raven had closed her eyes and tried to feel for any life energy down below. She felt something, but she wasn't sure what. Her ability as an empath is being kept hidden as a trump card. The only ones who knew are Zatanna (her mentor) and Chromera (by default).

"You coming?" Kid Flash questioned when he noticed that the girls were each in their own world which added more doubt that the two could handle it. . .okay, maybe just Chromera because he just remembered what Raven is capable of despite her powers being totally fake. He hasn't quite figured out some things but he's working on it. It's a challenge that he happily accepts since it was something on the extraordinary side.

"Yeah, yeah..." Chromera answered uneasily.

Robin had already noticed that she wasn't in the right mind to create a panel for them to stand on as she lowers them down the elevator shoot, so he used his grappling hook and shot up. Making sure the hook and wire were secured, he jumped down with Aqualad, KF, Raven, and Chromera following in that order.

"Calm down White," Kid Flash said with an encouraging smile, "You and Raven can fly remember? We're the ones who need to be worried."

"Right," Chromera nodded, easing up a bit since he is right. "I'll try my best..." to catch you if you fall was unspoken since she didn't want to make promises that she can't keep but really people do it all the time.

Robin, who is ahead of them, announced that he was at the end of his line to alert them to stop or slow down. The young boy swung over to the ledge of the elevator shoot and quickly worked on bypassing security. Aqualad leaped over first before helping KF. Meanwhile, Chromera had calmed down enough to create a platform to stand on which Raven stood on. When she lowered it down to the boys' level, 26, she connected it to the ledge to give an extension of space which the boys gladly stepped on.

 _"That's kinda hot."_ Chromera stared at the atlantean's arm muscles when they contracted to push the elevator door open. She felt Raven's slight nudge. _"Oh crap. She knows."_

Being impatient like always, Kid Flash ran ahead.

 _"Honestly! Their (Robin and KF) teamwork is not very good with all these solo acts."_ Chromera sighed and ran along with the others to follow the speedster who they saw tripped from the sudden stop he did. _"Oh my god, oh my god! Please let it be the same like the show. Please let it be the same as the show!"_

* * *

 _"Sometimes, I wish it wasn't like the show."_ Chromera thought as she dodged the swipes of a genomorph. She flew up to get out of its range but another had jumped up from behind her and tackled her down onto the ground. With the creature pinning her arms down, she couldn't move to defend herself, but luckily, Raven had her back and levitated the creature off of her. "Thanks."

"Stay alert White." Raven called out while pointing towards a genome, " _ **G** **ninthgil!**_ " A stream of lightning shot out of Raven's finger and zapped back a genomorph that was running towards her. The magician turned to glance at Chromera who had just shot a genome away from her.

"You're welcome." Chromera said with a small smirk.

The two girls fought for not much longer in case the smoke clears before they could escape and ran towards an exit. Stopping, they realized that they had ran towards where they first came from.

"GRAHHH!"

"This way." Raven pointed to the direction that the mammoth-like genomes had come from earlier.

"What the hell Rave," Chromera hissed as they ran, "why are we going deeper?...maybe."

Raven didn't respond but they both know why. Chromera had explained it to her earlier about what was supposed to happen to the boys and they had to meet up with them, or meet them above ground and wait for them to come up. Obviously Chromera would rather wait, but being the good person she is, she wanted to make sure that the boys get out okay and the things that are supposed to happen, will happen.

And just like the boys, they also entered an elevator but Chromera had created a barrier at the doors to make sure the creatures couldn't get in while the doors closed.

"I hate this." The white lantern huffed and crossed her arms. At times like this, she thinks back to her family, her original family back in her world. How were they doing? Did they miss her? Is this all a dream? Were _they_ a dream?

The elevator dinged on sublevel 52. How is it even possible? Well, expect the unexpected.

"Oh come on!" Chromera yelled exasperated that the moment the doors opened, genomes had came rushing in. But by some sort of entity, she had reacted fast enough to put up a dome shield. "Not even a moment's rest, but I guess it is more realistically that the enemy would station guards at all, and any, elevators if they knew we were coming down."

"Stop talking and get a move on it." Raven rolled her eyes and blasted furious winds outside of the shield to blow away the genomes. "How long can you keep it up?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling a little tired." Chromera answered as the two ran. Meaning that she could hold either run out of energy soon, or she really is just a little tired. It's hard to tell since she herself doesn't know when she'll actually tire out.

"Then let's be quick," Raven said as her eyes glowed white and she extended both hands into the air, " _ **Sisylarap evaw.**_ " _Paralysis wave._

The halls filled with cries from the genomorphs as shock waves shot out of the magician's hands like thunder and lightning. With the enemy in temporary paralysis, the two darted down the hall and just basically ran in any direction. Raven had stopped using her telepathic powers so they were basically lost and had to fight off any enemy. And by some dumb luck, they had stopped in front of a door labeled "Project Angel."

Blinking in surprise, Chromera eyed the door wearily. The show had never mentioned a Project Angel and this just proved that she was in a different universe which may or may not be similar to the one she watched.

. . .

Wait a minute, does Project Match exist? Is the Superboy here different?

. . .

"Ow." Chromera rubbed the left side of her bicep since Raven had so kindly elbowed the girl. "Wait, when did we get insiiiIII!" The white lantern was suddenly thrown back against the metal doors, hard.

"White!" Raven yelled and swiftly dodged an upcoming fist. She jumped back a few steps to assess her opponent. A tall, lean girl with long dark auburn hair in a low ponytail stood firmly with a crossbow aimed at Raven in her right hand. Her beautiful white wings rested behind her, folded. She wore a white silver and blue helmet that covered her eyes with yellow lenses. Her outfit consisted of: a long sleeve cold-shoulder top that had a high collar and built in gloves with a short blue vest over it, pants skin tight with a brown belt that had a holster on her right and a practically belt size pouch on her left that could hold who knows what, and finally boots that had metal plating from the underside-to-toe.

The girl known as Project Angel shot a laser arrow at Raven who dodged and prepared to cast a spell but was quickly knocked out by a punch to her stomach which had her spewing out some blood and saliva.

Chromera stood up weakly while clutching her stomach. That had hurt so _so_ much. She was surprised that she had even survived it. Looking over at the strong girl, she was standing over Raven who was laying on the floor with some blood on her chin and shirt. Eyes wide, Chromera quickly deduced what had happened and her gaze shifted over to a familiar tiny genomorph that was used for telepathy. Its eyes glowed along with its horn, meaning that it had just received an order of some sort or relaying that message to control her current opponent. _"I am so screwed."_

* * *

Project Angel turned to face the White Lantern that had stood up. The punch should've knocked her out immediately. Interesting. She hadn't met anyone besides Superboy who could take her punches; and though she enjoys a good fight, she really wasn't the type to want to fight. But orders are orders: she will fulfill them.

Letting her wings retract back into her body, the feathers had no choice but to wilt off since they couldn't be absorbed or be placed somewhere on/in her body that wouldn't interfere with her movement or appearance.

All things aside, Project Angel rushed forward with her crossbow in hand while shooting at the white clad young teen who was able to put up a barrier and fly overhead. Too bad there wasn't much space since the room they were in was rather small and left no hiding place or perches. She didn't falter nor did she resummon her wings. No point since she knew she could handle the girl. Holding out her crossbow, she pressed a button that needed her thumbprint or voice command to break it in half and reform into two guns.

With two weapons, she had more ammo to fire and it was faster too. Whereas her guns were quick, the shots were weaker and smaller than the arrow from her crossbow form.

She kept firing her guns one after the other and slowly led the flying girl to the right position which would be in three...two...one. She left her right hand to keep shooting at the target while her left had moved to shoot to a side of the room where it deflected the ammo and shot at angles until it bounced off a wall behind the white lantern and hit her on the back of her right shoulder. "Ahh!"

Project Angel never ceased to stop the shooting, and took advantage of that moment's notice to throw the gun in her right hand at the girl with force that surprised the intruder. With the shield gone due to the lack of focus and immense fatigue, Project Angel shot the girl twice in her right arm, once on both legs, and one straight at her chest because she knew the shock of it would cause the girl to have a sudden panic that dissipated her powers. Brutal as it seems, but the power level on her weapon was only raised to three (out of five).

One was a flash shot for distraction. Two was a stinging pain. Three was true pain but would only leave a bruise. Four was a burn shot from the intensity of the light. And five is a laser shot that was used to pierce.

Once more reconnecting her guns into a crossbow, Project Angel deactivated it and put it in her holster. She strode over to the white lantern and gave a hard kick right at the center of her stomach. The girl wheezed from the impact but did not spew out blood or fainted. As per her previous thought before, interesting but also strange at how a human of her type was able to withstand such an impact without skidding back a foot.

Crouching down, she mouthed a "sorry" that was not seen since the girl had clutched her eyes closed from the sudden kick and struck pressure points around the collar and nape to make her faint. Sighing, she stood up and opened the door to reveal some big genomorphs that were ready to carry the intruders over to the other side of the underground lab - where Superboy was at.

* * *

Aqualad held his head from the pain that Superboy had inflicted when he got punched in the face repeatedly. Catching a glimpse of Robin being crushed by the clone, the atlantean quickly stood up and reached for his water bearers.

He formed a mallet with his powers and rushed towards Superboy. "Enough!"

Superboy was thrown back and dented his "bed" which was basically a back board that he leaned on when he went into sleeping mode.

Aqualad was too late in helping the Boy Wonder since the lack of air had made him unconscious already. Standing up, Aqualad held out his arm and glared. "We are trying to help you."

But Superboy would have none of it, and attacked the only one still standing. Like Superman, he is incredibly strong. The electric shock attack from the atlantean was a mere sting and it wasn't pleasant at all. He jumped up high so that the atlantean who was on his back would crash into ceiling. The first time had weakened Aqualad greatly, and seeing that it worked, Superboy did it again harder to render him unconscious, or at least in a weakened state.

With all of his opponents down and out, Superboy stalked towards the locked door and forcibly slipped his hands through the opening part of the door. He used his super strength to slam the door open.

Dr. Desmond smirked as he walked towards the entrance to see the state of the intruders. They were all knocked out, just like he thought since no one could beat the superhuman clone except for selected people. "Atta boy." The genome on his shoulder alerted him that the ones in Project Angel's room were also out cold and they were coming over now.


	5. Ep 2: Fireworks

**9/28/16**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **" Fireworks"**

Three tubes each holding up a sidekick was placed in the middle of the room. The three were awake but pinned down by their arms and legs. Off to the side, two girls were tied by their wrists, legs, and arms while slumped against each other, each with a small genome causing them to be unconscious.

Staring at the three boys, Superboy glared but regarded them with a hint of curiosity. He has not seen many people besides Guardian and the scientists.

"What!" Kid Flash growled, "What do you want!"

Superboy furrowed his eyebrows at KF's obvious hostility.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash continued to yell.

Robin was on his right with a warning look. "Uh KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look."

Meanwhile, Aqualad looked around the room. There wasn't much from his point of view. The girls seemed to be okay but he had to wonder if the genomes were doing something to their minds that he wasn't aware of. Nonetheless, they had to escape soon before the scientists came back. Something tells him that these pods or tubes weren't just for capture. Superboy had a similar containment so they might try something that would not be pleasant at all.

"We only sought to help you," began Aqualad.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us," said Kid Flash bitterly. "How's that for gratitude?"

Aqualad turned to face the speedster. "Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our friend was not in control of his actions."

Robin noticed the look that the atlantean gave and quickly slid up a tiny laser from his gloved index finger.

"Well what if I," Superboy sighed, not used to speaking. "what if I wasn't?"

KF was surprised since he had thought the clone was like a robot or something. "He can talk?"

"Yes, he can." Superboy gave a pointed glare at the yellow and red spandex clad teen. The other two gave the same teen a look as if to say _really?_

"Not like I said _it._ "

Turning his attention back to Superboy, Aqualad tried to initiate a conversation. "The genomorphs have taught you. Telepathically."

"They taught me much," Superboy answered dutifully. "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked to continue stalling, but also curious as to how. . .'sheltered' the teen was. "Have they actually let you see the sky? or the sun?"

Not missing a beat, Superboy responded, "Images are implanted in my mind; but no, I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

Looking up and standing straight, Superboy answered as though he was mechanical and only knew how to talk like a textbook. "I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he parish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

All three's heart skipped a beat at the last notion, but Aqualad managed to hide his surprise and chose his next words carefully, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

Feeling anger rise with him, Superboy defended the only place he has ever known to be his home. "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Robin whispered, "We can show you the sun."

"Uh," Kid Flash said, the only one of the three to not talk in a low voice because well, he's known as a loudmouth for a reason. "I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the sun."

"We can show...introduce you to Superman." Aqualad offered.

With the possibility to meet the man of steel, Superboy lightened up at the prospect.

"No," Dr. Desmond spoke with finality, "they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Begin the cloning process."

"Pass," Robin flipped off at the prospect, "Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in his pod!" The angry male scientist yell. Guardian walked forward and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder to get him to go.

"Help us." Aqualad stared right into the clone's eyes.

"Don't start thinking now." The genomorph jumped off Desmond's shoulder and onto Superboy's. "You see, you are not a real boy. You are a weapon, you belong to me, well, to Cadmus - same thing! Now get back into your pod!"

* * *

" _ **Ffo** **!**_ " Raven's eyes glowed as she forcibly slammed the two genomorph's off her and Chromera's shoulders. When Superboy had come back to help, she took that as a cue to finally free them of the genomorph. To tell the truth, she had long awoken up from her unconsciousness. As soon as she felt an intruder in her mind, she forced whoever it was out, but quickly noticing that it was a genomorph, she had stunned the creature to fake it still controlling her. She would've done the same for her friend, but Chromera didn't do well under pressure and Superboy would notice it right away. Actually, she was more surprised when he didn't knock her out again, and for that more intellectual genomorph to not put her under hypnotic sleep. Looks like the plot is going as what Chromera had said.

"Ow my head." Chromera said while clutching her head. She felt it pounding like crazy, and in a sudden flash, she was shocked. Too shocked to crack a smile when Superboy tried to fry the boys with his heat vision (as a joke) but couldn't, so he had no choice but to help them (he has humor). Funny, really, but her mind was not comprehending her surroundings until Raven pulled her towards the exit. On the way out, she made eye contact with Duplex who gave a slight nod with a knowing stare.

"What's wrong White?" Raven asked as they ran.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." Chromera said, a little choked up since she was so confused. "Where's Project Angel?"

"Angel?" Robin asked.

"I'm liking the sound of that." Kid Flash smiled at the prospect of a hot babe.

"Kid, this is not the time to get distracted," Aqualad reprimanded as they ran. Kid Flash countered saying that it wasn't him who brought it up. "Where is this Angel?"

Both Raven and Chromera shrugged.

"She's back in her room." Superboy supplied, "Desmond sent her back since she was not needed."

"We should get her," said Chromera while thinking that Angel was in the same situation as Superboy. Brainwashed.

"But we don't have time!" Robin argued back. If they can escape now, then they could bring back backup to help free this Angel girl. Seeing as how they got captured quite easily, they were not ready or well equipped to go back for another round of fighting. Escape has to be top priority.

"What happened to no one gets left behind?" Chromera argued. What if by the time they came back, Angel will be gone? They could relocate her when the Light finds out about this like they did with original Roy and Project Match, but that didn't happen until later only because they weren't found out yet.

But before the two could continue their argument, the bulkier genomorphs appeared about twenty feet in front of them. The group stopped and were about to head backwards when the pods that surrounded the hallway behind them glowed and more genomorphs bursted out. Chromera had to wonder why the pods that were surrounding the group didn't explode with genomorphs to capture them but she wasn't complaining.

Standing in a circle, the boys happened to face the bulky ones while the girls faced the lackeys. "Go!" Aqualad commanded and everyone rushed forward to clear a path.

Chromera formed a whip with her powers and let it latched onto one. She used that one like a swinging mace and managed to knock out three others. Wondering why Raven wasn't even fighting, she turned to the pale girl to ask just that when she heard one of the genomorphs cry out in pain followed by more.

Turning to look down the hallway, she saw familiar flashes of light zoom out of the darkness and soon saw a figure coming towards them. "Angel!"

The boys turned to look at the girls except for Superboy who continued to fight since he already knew that she was coming. His super hearing allowed him to hear her wings flap.

"Whoah." KF said with wide eyes. This Angel person was hot. Totally hot.

"Hi again," Chromera greeted nervously since Angel did help defeat some of the genomorphs she could assume that they were allies, right? "So, are you...?"

Angel gave a small smile. "Yes, we are friends," her silky voice responded with a hint of some type of Spanish accent.

The tunnels rumbled from Superboy punching a bulky genomorph into the walls.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves." Aqualad reminded.

Superboy glared at them in disdain before yelling, "You want escape? I'll give you escape!" He proceeded to grab one and flung it at the others, giving them the opportunity to run past.

Aqualad forced the elevator doors open and looked up. There was no elevator room thing nearby so they resorted to travel up themselves. Chromera formed a platform for all of them to stand on and quickly flew up.

Angel tapped the platform made out of white energy. "Convenient."

"But all of y'all are so heavy." Chromera breathed out as she pulled them up. They were now around the sub-level twenties and she recalled that somewhere around these sub-levels that the elevator shoot would be coming down.

"Stop!" Superboy yelled suddenly and Chromera froze in flight. "The shoot is coming."

Angel and Superboy quickly kicked the elevator doors off its hinges and everyone rushed out. They were currently on sub-level 15.

Superboy led them down the hallways.

Chromera and Raven shared a brief look from behind the group when they reached a vent. The white lantern nodded to confirm tat everything seemed to be going as planned.

"Are you trying to get us repodded?!" Kidflash yelled at the clone.

"This is perfect." Robin smirked.

"Of course the bat-kid would go through vents," thought Chromera who shook her head. Not that the idea wasn't good, but it was just typical tactic that she guessed not many realize or would do.

"Ladies first." Kidflash offered genuinely, but his offer earned him looks from the said ladies. Angel was baffled of his sexism while both Raven and Chromera were uncomfortable to have someone crawl behind them. "What?"

"Ignore him." Robin sighed with a smirk.

Angel tore the vent shuttles off and helped both Robin and Kidflash up since they didn't have the greatest jumping or flying abilities like the rest, not that they couldn't' jump at that height. She retracted her wings to a smaller size as the others jumped up.

"This is so gross and dusty and cold." Chromera muttered. The show did not mention that the AC was on.

"How much longer?" Kidflash asked. "At this rate, we're never getting out."

Superboy hushed them when he heard a bunch of groanings and crawlings behind them vents away.

"I got this." Robin said while typing furiously away to hack the motion sensors. "Let's go."

"Sweet." The speedster grinned as they sped up their crawling.

"Finally room to move." Kidflash pulled down his goggles and ran up the stairs.

"Oh hell no." Chromera shook her head and formed a platform. "Anyone getting on?"

"You spoil us White." Aqualad sighed at the fact that having her on the team had made their traveling quicker but at the same time took away the exercise of traveling by feet.

"I know."

Angel was the only one besides KF who did not boarded and chose to fly besides the girl instead. "I'll fly instead because I'm _so heavy_."

Chromera blushed that she had insinuated that they were all heavy earlier which some of them were.

As they flew up, they saw the KF had ran past genomorphs coming from above.

"There's more coming up!" Robin announced as he checked his holo-glove.

"Stop for a minute." Raven held both her hands out towards the rails. _**"Hcated sgniliar dna mrof otni a ecnef."**_ _Detach railings and form into a fence._

The group finally made it to sub-level one but the alarms rang and red lights flashed.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin typed furiously while Aqualad and Superboy tried to pry the tunnel doors apart.

Growls from behind them broke Raven's concentration of her teleportation spell.

"This way!" Angel opened the door that was besides them.

 _"This show made this way too convenient."_

They didn't get very far before they were surrounded by Guardian, Duplex, and other genomorphs. Horns glowed red but only KF, Robin, and Aqualad fainted.

Superboy, Angel, and Chromera were allows to stay awake while Raven had shut out the genomorph's hypnotism.

Angel and Superboy shared a knowing look, "We choose freedom."

Guardian held his head as he narrated what he was feeling.

Most of them winced when the newly transformed Desmond knocked out Guardian easily. _"At least he tried."_

Superboy and Desmond began a fistfight while the others watched. The two soon flew through the ceiling and reached ground floor.

"Guys, I'm feeling a little sleepy." Chromera said before they jumped through the hole. "I think I'm going to sit this one out."

"Take a rest White." Aqualad placed a comforting hand on the younger girl in understanding.

"Thanks." Chromera nodded and let Angel fly her up. "I'll be near the entrance if you need me."

While the others were fighting, she walked towards the entrance. Luckily for her, Desmond didn't even bother to stop her. Speaking of Desmond, she wondered if he knew about her. After finding out from Duplex she was a clone, she began to question her existence in this world and the other. Memories of her other family were starting to feel like dreams. She was sure they were real though because maybe for her to be in this world, the world needed to create her somehow and it chose for her to be a clone. Angel was also a new addition since she wasn't "supposed" to be here.

"White, get out!" Chromera heard Robin yelled. She nodded and walked out of the building. There was a reason that she chose to be there in the first place. When she was a decent distance away, she felt the building starting to collapse. She hoped that everyone was okay and alive. She especially worried for the ones underground but seeing that they had appeared in later episodes meant that they should be okay.

Looking among the debris, she saw a big chunk move and was relieved when Superboy and Aqualad moved it away to reveal the group. "Oh thank goodness. Raven!" She ran towards the group with renewed energy. The stress for today was finally gone and they can now move forward to creating the sidekicks group. "Are you guys alright?"

"Never been better." Kidflash flashed her a smile at their achievement of taking down a baddie.

Chromera looked over to Superboy and Angel and saw them staring at the moon and night sky. Seeing Raven dusting herself off, she came over and hugged her.

"Let go White."

"Never." Chromera smiled but let go nonetheless. "I'm glad that this is all over, but first. . ." She moved a glowing hand over Raven's body briefly to which the magician rolled her eyes. "Looking good."

She then moved over to Aqualad and did the same. He had a couple a gashes to which she healed enough for it to scab over. She wasn't as skilled yet nor held enough power to actually heal it enough so the skin actually mends together. No, she was only powerful enough to stimulate and accelerate a person's natural healing process.

She gave a brief look over at the two who were staring at the moon. They seemed ruffled but she knew that their biology was very resilient...and she felt nervous around them so she moved onto Robin and KF.

As she approached them, she saw Kidflash smiling as he too looked into the full moon. "And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Chromera let out a small laugh before his cheeriness was contagious. She scanned over the two and found that they were both in decent conditions as in no internal damage but they had over exerted their muscles with maybe bruised rib cages. She was surprised really since they have been knocked around quite a bit.

"Nice thinking Rob." Chromera complimented on his plan of collapsing the whole building to end the fight quickly because he understands that they couldn't last for much longer when fighting against Desmond.

"Eh," Robin shrugged but winced a bit from soreness. "Batman would've ended it quicker."

"And you did just fine Batman Jr." Chromera shook her head. She was about done with her brief healing of the boys when the whole League landed. "Overkill much?"

Robin snickered. "Mind healing my legs?"

"With this crowd? I don't think so." Chromera imagined the looks on their faces of her bending down to heal his leg. "How about I carry you?"

"With this crowd? I don't think so." Robin mocked back as he imagined being carried by her bridal style.

"Ooh." Both of them said quietly when Superman only stared at Superboy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman gave a one look over Superboy.

KF rushed to his side. "He doesn't like being called an it."

Frowning, Angel hesitantly walk forward and introduced herself as well but her eyes were glancing at her gene donor. "I am Project Angel. . .I am the clone of Hawkwoman with modifications."

"Two of them?"

Angel saw both Thanagarians whisper to each other. Her ears weren't as good as Superboy's so she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Uh, not exactly." Chromera whispered when she saw how all the Leaguers reacted to finding out that they were clones. Boy would they be surprised when they find out that there were technically more...she thinks.

"Mera?" Robin whispered and let slip her real name.

She glanced at him with a weak smile. "It's White or WL."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked and tensed his body.

She noticed it and felt a little hurt that he would suspect her but he had the right. As did the others to assume the worst about something unknown. Even more so, the young heroes had more right because they know what being a clone could entail based on how Superboy acted.

She looked away from Robin and looked around to see Raven, Superboy, Angel, Zatanna, Superman, and all the green lanterns look her way.

"Am I missing something?" Batman questioned with narrowed eyes when he noticed that some were looking at the white lantern girl.

"Uhm..." Chromera stammered because she was so going to die as soon as she announced her heritage. "He's going to smoke me to the ground!"

"Project Cr," Superboy turned around and glared at the Leaguers in front of him. "The first cloning attempt of a member of the Justice League, or rather two."

 _"So they do know,"_ Chromera thought, _"Does that mean that the others from underground Cadmus know?"_

"A failed project." Angel continued. "Subject shows no sign of gaining powers or abilities from the Wonderwoman..." she waited a while for them to process this information before continuing. "Subject has shown to grow like a human. Conclusion: she took after her father, the Batman."

"Batman?" Robin whispered and took a step back from the girl that was around his age.

"Surprised?" Chromera gripped her left arm tighter. "So was I Rob." She looked at everyone. Raven held a stoic face but she can sense some inner turmoil at just the fact that she was a clone. Zatanna looked to be in deep thought while the green lanterns looked at each other. The other sidekicks looked a bit apprehensive while the other clones was neutral because they already knew.

"Explain, now." Batman commanded but his eyes were mostly on Chromera. She guessed that he was disturbed that someone had gotten a sample of his DNA without him knowing, but that could be said with all the donors.

"Is this what you were going to tell me?" Raven asked as they created their own circle.

"Yeah. Duplex had shown me his memories on all this when we were knocked unconscious." Chromera confirmed. "I hope that you guys are okay with me being a clone."

"I don't know," KF drawled with a playful smile. "The daughter of Batman and Wonderwoman. . .you're unique that's for sure. I mean come on, Batman and Wonderwoman? The two most known to never get involve with the opposite sex?"

Chromera as did the others had to agree with that.

"Wait a minute," KF said seriously. "Are you asexual like them?"

"KID!"

"What?"

"No I'm not, but I'm also not interested in getting a boyfriend anytime soon." Which is true. She is originally twenty years old and she was just too shy to approach anyone and not to mention that it was so much work. "Yeah, no. Too much work and I'm not the lovey-dovey type. Plus, my mom would kill me."

"I see the similarities." Aqualad joked to show that he was fine with her.

"But enough about me," Chromera smiled. "How do you guys feel?" She directed her look to Superboy and Angel.

Superboy had his arms crossed while Angel absentmindedly fluttered her wings quietly.

"How do you think?" Superboy grunted.

"I don't know yet until I can talk to Hawkwoman." Angel said and quickly checked to see how her donor was doing. Though they share the exact DNA, they didn't look alike. Her wings were white while hers were tan. Her skin was tan while Hawkwoman's was lighter than hers. Even their hair color was different. The two things they had in common were their eye color and accent.

"I'm sure they'll come around some time," Chromera assured. She knew Superman's stance in this but Hawkwoman was a mystery. She hoped that the Thanagarian was more accepting.

"What about you?" Angel asked.

"Me?" Chromera cocked her head to the side. "Why is it about me again?"

"I believe Angel inquires whether or not Batman and Wonderwoman will come to accept your existence," provided Aqualad.

She shrugged. "I don't care. I'm actually more concerned about Zatanna and the green lanterns. But I'm sure that they'll be fine unlike, ahem, Superman, ahem."

"Not smooth at all White." Robin pointed at how not slick it was.

"Wasn't exactly meant to," Chromera countered.

Raven crossed her arms as she revealed, "She messed up and is playing it cool."

"Raven!" Chromera playfully pushed her. "But he's like, such like, [...]"

"What was that" KF asked when he saw Superboy smirk a little but it quickly went away because he was still upset.

"A jack a-hole." Chromera said again. "Whoops." Superman had glanced their way. "Not really whoops but I just wanna go home now."

"It is getting late." Aqualad agreed.

"Not like you'll be asleep." Raven muttered quietly which earned her a hard shove. "Will you stop that?"

"No," Chromera said like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world to do. "Love you."

". . .love you too." Raven sighed.

An awkward silence. Did it take that long to discuss what they were going to do?

"What are they saying?" KF asked Superboy.

He shrugged. "They're not speaking."

As she watched Superboy glare at Superman's back, all she could think was, "Feel the glare. Feel the glare you jackass!"

Martian Manhunter placed a hand on Superman and nodded over their direction.

"Sort of cute." Chromera thought when she saw Superboy look away and then look back at Superman.

Superman sighed in resignation and walked over. "We will figure something out for you - the League will I mean. For now, I...better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

 _"You mean the one that they already flew off with?"_ Chromera bit her tongue before this thought leaked out. It will only get her into so much trouble.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said with the Flash, Aquaman, and Zatanna following him. "all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

The Flash butted in, "You should've called."

They did, but it didn't work. None of them spoke up about this since no one really wants to talk back at the moment.

Noticing that Angel's wings were still out and fully grown, Chromera zoned out on the conversation for a bit and observed the feathers. They looked so soft and pure. She reached out to touch it when Raven abruptly slapped her hand away. The white lantern glared at her friend while Raven kept look ahead.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four-"

KF interrupted his mentor and correct him, "The six, I mean the seven of us, and it's not."

 _"Yes it is."_ Chromera thought but thought better than to express it.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 8, 2010**

 **8:04 AM**

"Morning gorgeous," Wally, aka Kidflash, greeted Angel in his civilian outfit which consisted of a white long sleeve with a blue short sleeve jean jacket, dark brown pants, and black and white snickers.

"Good morning Kidflash." Angel greeted. She currently wore a yellow and black halter top with matching yoga pants and tennis shoes. **( _JLU_ Hawkgirl outfit) **She kept her holster belt since she felt more comfortable with her weapons on her.

Everyone seemed to have arrived at this point except for Chromera.

"Where is the White Lantern?" Angel asked as she looked around.

"Late." Raven said. Her civilian outfit consisted of a short black dress and cardigan with flats. "Always late."

An hour later, Chromera finally arrived. "It's so frickin' early."

"You missed the whole thing." Raven deadpanned from her meditative state.

"Aww, were you waiting for me?"

"Someone has to." Raven uncurled her legs and landed back on the ground. "Let's go. Miss Martian is excited to meet you."


	6. Ep 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**04/16/2017 \- 9:23 PM**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

Author's Note:

To Guest: I am not going to pair Chromera up with Robin. Hint-Hint: I'm a _Teen Titans_ fan first over _Young Justice_.

Also, if you've watched this episode, I changed the time up a bit but it did started at 11:26 AM on July 18.

* * *

 **"Welcome to Happy Harbor"**

 **Mount. Justice**

 **July 18, 2010**

 **11:16 AM**

"How did it go with Speedy last night?" Chromera asked from the couch. She had the TV remote resting in front of her as she laid her whole body on the sofa. Raven had sat on another couch to avoid being laid on by her lazy friend.

"He rejected the offer." Raven replied as she continued to read her book.

"Shocker." Chromera's voice was laced in sarcasm. "Why are the others so eager to go on a mission anyways?"

"Because they are not you," Raven pointed out and glanced at Chromera dipping her hand on top of the popcorn bowl. "You'll get fat."

"Don't care."

 _Ding!_

"Yay!" Chromera cheered and rushed over to the oven to pull out the cookies. When M'gann had tested it out the first time, Chromera sampled one and it was so good that she urged the martian to make more. Luckily, Wally wasn't here yet so they had the cookies all to themselves which were around 25. Chromera ate most of them seeing as Raven and Superboy wasn't into sweets much so it was split between five: her, Robin, Angel, Kaldur, and M'gann. Robin had suggested to make more seeing as speedsters tend to eat a lot.

By the fourth batch, Chromera had grown tired of it and had stopped. She moved onto popcorn for something salty and now she's back into sweets again.

The rest of the young heroes walked in with M'gann doing most of the talk. She was interrupted by Wally who had sped over to the counter to eat the fresh cookies.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Chromera cried out but she knew that she couldn't pick one up because they were still hot.

"Don't listen to her Wally," Robin laughed, "she's had plenty."

"There's always room for more," Chromera said and walked over to a cabinet. Since she was short, she had to use her powers to pull out the jar of cookies. "I hate being short." Seeing as how they already had introductions earlier and the whole fiasco with the telepathic talk had passed, she knew that she had to initiate the flow of conversation towards the bioship.

"Can we take a ride in your bioship now?" Chromera asked. "We're all here and most of you are so antsy being cooped up in here."

"Bioship?" The boys questioned. Though they all had introductions before, they haven't really explored much of the mountain until today since the day after they all met they had gone out to show the world to Superboy, Angel, and M'gann. Plus, it was a week day so the ones who had to go to school didn't get the chance to explore their new hideout, but in Kaldur's case, he had planned to return to Atlantis that week.

"Hello Megan," M'gann smiled as she lightly thumped her forehead with her palm. "why didn't we think of that before?"

The martian led the way excitedly to the hangar.

"Cute, not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally noted when he saw the shape of the bioship.

"It's at rest silly." M'gann giggled and raised a hand up to wake up her organic ship. The ship immediately morphed into a much more cooler and aerodynamic shape to which Wally approved of.

The girls plus Superboy were part way there when Angel noticed that the trio hadn't moved. "Are you boys coming, or would you prefer to stay here? It makes not much difference."

The three shook their heads and boarded the ship along the rest of them.

As they walked in, they were amazed at the interior design and how the ship somehow had lights inside.

Chromera was so excited to ride on the ship with everyone and how the flow of things will go. In the original show, Superboy became all grumpy and the atmosphere was tense. But now that they had pass that point, to which she hopes to never experience again, she wondered if she should disturb it. She was waiting to crack a joke about how all the girls could fly so it wasn't anything special to them, but Superboy would be sensitive because he doesn't have the ability to fly. But she so wanted to one up the boys in any regard. She could tease Robin about his height now, but he grew like super tall later and she just knows that he'll get back at her.

"Strap in." M'gann said as she took her seat in the middle. When they all sat, straps had moved to cross over their bodies. Wally, Kaldur, and Robin were startled but they quickly realized that it was all part of the ship. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

"Incredible!" Robin gasped in amazement at the view before them but since he is a batkid, he didn't really gasp.

"She sure is," Wally said dreamily but composed himself when they all turned to look at him. "I mean the ship that is, and like all ships, it's a she. . ."

Chromera and Robin did not hide their laughter while the rest just either smiled or smirked at the speedster's ramble.

"Why are you still eating?" Angel asked to see that the short White Lantern was continuing to eat her popcorn that she had earlier. It was a wonder that no one had mentioned anything about it.

Chromera shrugged. "I'm still a bit hungry and we wouldn't want to let these go stale. Want some?"

Angel shook her head. "Thank you, but no."

"Suit yourself." Chromera shrugged. Raven shook her head. Her friend was sure a glutton at times.

"Can you show us some martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked, wanting to know more about his new teammate's capabilities.

M'gann happily agreed and started to morph into Robin, then Kid Flash, Angel, and Chromera.

"Is it wrong to think that I'm hot?" Wally asked with a dreamy look.

No one responded to that but they all knew the answer, _"Yes...but maybe argue worthy."_

"You know that you're not going to fool anyone with those right?" Robin pointed out.

M'gann felt a little embarrassed of her capabilities but nodded. "I know but I'll become better at it. I promise." Because not only could she not morph herself into a guy, she couldn't get the right proportions either. Whoever she morphed into, she had only implemented their characteristics onto her own statue.

Wally noticed her sudden change in mood and asked if she could phase through walls like Martian Manhunter.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique." M'gann explained.

"Hey M'gann," Superboy called out for the first time since they've been on the ship. "Show these guys how else the ship can move."

It took a moment, but she realized what he was trying to imply and smiled happily. "Camouflage mode," not like they noticed since they were all looking at her "and. . ." She mentally commanded her ship to do spins and twists into the air.

"Whoo!" Wally raised his arms in the air. It felt like being on a rollercoaster except much smoother.

Chromera huffed and threw the now empty popcorn bowl at Superboy who easily caught it. "You did that on purpose you jackass!"

Angel let out a small laugh at the state of the white lantern. The three girls had been talking earlier so she saw when the popcorn dropped out of the bowl and onto the eater when they twisted in the air earlier. By the time that M'gann had finished the ride, all the popcorn had either landed on Chromera or the dashboard from all the spinning.

Superboy smirked with his arms crossed. "I'm as you said before, 'Trying to have fun.'"

Chromera pouted. In the original plot, he wasn't this jovial, but she does like him this way. "Bleh! At least I can fly."

Superboy stiffened at the notion while everyone else tensed. Chromera eyed his posture and wondered if she had crossed a line that was not yet meant to be crossed.

"At least I'm not a failure," Superboy quipped out slowly. Though her comment did anger him initially, he slowly tried to calm himself down. He learned, rather quickly, that the thirteen-year-old often says things before she thinks. And being a being with the more mature nature, he'll let it slide (slowly) this time.

Chromera smiled when she saw him slowly loosen up. Though Superboy's voice still had that hard edge to it, he at least countered back much more calmly than she imagined which was him giving her a death glare and readying to punch the daylight out of her. "Fine by me! I don't need no expectations."

"Lousy grammar."

"I knew."

". . ." Superboy did not dignify that with a reply. She had obviously said that on purpose just to annoy him.

Raven shook her head. Like everyone else, she was surprised that Superboy hadn't ripped her carefree friend to pieces for that comment. Chromera was smiling and flashing her the peace sign. Maybe those "lessons" somewhat paid off if the raging clone let it brush off.

"You should not antagonize him," Angel chastised with a worried look towards her fellow clones. Both had waved her off, dismissing her worry a little but left her in wonder at their little scuffle.

"Don't you worry Angel," Chromera grinned, "He's learning to let it go rather quickly and if anything, I got..." she looked around the bioship quickly "six bodyguards to protect me from the raging bull."

"Five," Robin rolled his eyes. He is impressed with Chromera's work on Superboy. Only a week and she had tamed the said bull to a certain extent.

"Four," Raven added in. She wanted no part in this whatsoever but she knows that she will.

"See?" Chromera assured Angel, "Six."

Angel cocked her head and blinked with her pretty green eyes. "Robin and Raven do not want to be included in your mischievous endeavors to antagonize Superboy, and I am sure that Superboy along with everyone else do not want you to antagonize him as well."

"Sure that you guys don't want me to, but I'm still going to do it anyways, whether on purpose or accident," Chromera sighed at her lack of word choice filter, "but we're all friends, teammates, companions, etc. I know that you guys will protect me if need be. Isn't that right guys?"

Looking around the bioship, each member gave their own confirmation with a smile.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by Red Tornado who M'gann enabled his message through the bioship.

Red Tornado had informed them of an emergency at a nearby power plant and wanted them to check it out. "I'm sending the coordinates."

"Received," M'gann acknowledged, "adjusting course."

"Keeping us busy," Robin muttered with a frown.

"But a mission no less Boy Wonder," Chromera retorted. The ship was flying so smoothly that she wouldn't have noticed the speed change unless she looked out the window.

"Chromera is correct," Kaldur agreed, "This may be the kick start we need as a team."

"And it will end so badly," Chromera snorted loudly. She earned looks from the others. "What? Please, do you guys honestly think that we'll work great together on our very first mission? We don't even train together or come up with any combinations or even familiarize ourselves with all of our quirks yet...well, only some of us have."

"I'll give you that," Robin nodded with a frown. Maybe he should be more realistic like Chromera since she calls out the most obvious flaws that they seem to ignore. Ugh. She reminded him of Batman sometimes with all these statements and doubt. Nothing is ever one-hundred percent to them.

"I sure hope you're not comparing me to Batman. We're like so different."

"Not really," Robin thought to himself since it seemed like she read his mind.

"Sorry to end your lovers' spat," Raven interrupted which earned a gross from both parties, "but are tornadoes supposed to be common here?"

They looked to where she was nodding to and saw a single tornado blowing straight at them. The whole ship was engulfed and they definitely felt the disturbance. M'gann quickly right herself and managed to fly out of the twister pretty quickly. Opening a hatch in the middle of the floor, they all unseat-belted and hopped off the ship.

"Ughhh," moaned Chromera as she looked down and tried to adjust her footing so that when she lands, she won't land on the balls of her feet which will send shocks of unpleasantness through her.

"Just jump," Raven deadpanned as she stared up which caused the others to look up to the only passenger on the bioship.

"Just give me a sec!"

"I'll catch you," Superboy offered.

"I can lower the ship," M'gann added in.

"Just use your powers!" Wally shouted up.

Robin rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses at how loud this group was being. Chromera was right about this; they had already failed at being remotely stealthy and the girl who pointed it out was adding to her own claim. With a laugh at the irony, he bolted off quietly. It wasn't until he neared the building that he heard Kaldur shout his name.

"My bad," Chromera apologized briefly before taking off towards the building. Workers ran past them and none had even tried to stop them from entering. What has the world come to when it is okay to allow children (teens) to run into a building that had just exploded a bit. Apparently this universe since it oh so wants them to meet the villain causing all of this.

o.O.O.o

* * *

 **1:10 PM**

"I'll go help the civilians," Chromera called out since she could transform into her white lantern suit and keep her identity a secret. "I'll come help when I'm done." She immediately broke away from the group by heading right where she saw some workers running from.

The rest acknowledged her silently but never turned away from the garage entrance. They entered to see Robin on the floor when they arrived through the garage door.

Superboy immediately leaped down to where Robin was tossed. "Who's your friend?" But before there was a response, he had already charged at the red robot.

"Don't know but he plays kinda rough!"

"My apologies, you may refer to me as Mister Twister." Mr. Twister is a tall, bulky dark red robot with black striped running down the middle of his body and blue tubings attached to his back and arms. He held out both arms and conjured up two twisters that aimed for Superboy and Angel. Superboy couldn't avoid the twister but Angel did. She narrowed her eyes and aimed a gun at his head only for him to dodge and grab onto her arm to swing her right into Wally who was running towards them. Both Angel and Wally were propelled out of another garage entrance.

Kaldur shared a look with both M'gann and Raven. They nodded and headed towards the robot. Since Mr. Twister could only conjure up two attacks at a time, he was able to knock back both Kaldur and Raven only, seeing as targets who can't fly were the easier of choices to knock out which left M'gann free to attack. She tried to read his mind but found that she could not no matter how hard she tried. It took only that one momentary pause for the robot to whip up another twister that actually sent her against the wall.

"I was prepared to be challenged by superheroes, not children," Mr. Twister mocked.

Robin gritted his teeth with a hand behind his back to pull an exploding disk from his jacket. "We're not children!" He threw an explosive ball first which was meant as a distraction since it was more of a smoke bomb with a kick than anything. He thought he had him when his disk managed to embedded itself in the robot's torso but that smug thought quickly vanished when it was flicked off.

"Is there no adult supervision?" Mr. Twister asked which only ticked Robin off more which led to him shouting that they are not kids. "Objectively you are."

If Chromera was there, Robin knew that she would agree and point it out but he'll only come to realize this that he is still technically a kid later. Right now, he was too upset to dwell on it.

o.O.O.o

* * *

Looking around, she couldn't find anyone else. Luckily for them, it was lunch time so almost half of the workers had left for lunch not that there were many workers to begin with and that most had ran off earlier.

"I hope I'm not too late," Chromera thought and flew back to the rest of her team. Floating in mid space, she quickly saw that no one was inside which led to her thinking they were outside. "Oh fuck."

She quietly but quickly flew to the other side and peeked at what was going on. She came on time to see that M'gann had moved the camouflaged bioship in front of them leaving Mr. Twister to fly off since he thought they had disappeared of to somewhere.

When the coast was clear, she flew over to see how they were doing. "What happened?"

Superboy's response was to kick a nearby big chunk of the earth which no doubt came from the aftermath of some sort of fighting that occurred.

"I made a mistake," M'gann said sadly from the ground. She felt so ashamed that she couldn't get up and wanted to wallow at how stupid she had been.

"I'm sure that it wasn't that bad," Chromera comforted but she what happened. And in all honesty, she had to roll her eyes and scoff at how they reacted Even if it was Red Tornado testing them, they had gotten so upset at the fact that they were tested. What's so bad about being tested anyways? The adults just wanted to make sure that they are as prepared as they say they are. No need to blow a fuse. That initial anger of them thinking that they were being tested had transferred over to M'gann. Superboy had reacted the worst while Kid Flash and Robin tried to conceal their disappointment but anyone could see that it was still there. Kaldur and Raven were seemingly calm but their eyes spoke words. Angel seemed to be the least affected by it.

"It was a rookie mistake," Robin said, "we shouldn't have listened."

"Hit the showers, we can take care of this," Kid Flash said before speeding off followed by Robin and Superboy.

"But the team. . ." Angel trailed off when she realized that the boys had run off except for Kaldur.

The Atlantean sighed. "I'm not sure that we have a team."

Raven remained quiet but ran off with Kaldur. The testing part didn't bother her, but she should have known better than to just assume that M'gann was right. Like Robin said, it was a rookie mistake. She was more disappointed in herself for not realizing that M'gann could be wrong. Maybe it wasn't even that. She doesn't even understand why she's feeling upset but she just is and that will be left like that for now.

"Rae..." Chromera murmured, surprised that even she was upset. But never mind her for now, she has to focus on the martian at hand. "M'gann-"

"I know, I messed up big time like when...never mind."

She was about to reference to the show that her current appearance takes after. Chromera knows it. "We all make mistakes."

"It matters whether or not you correct it if you can, and whether you want to or not," added Angel who helped the martian up.

"Thank you." M'gann smiled a little.

"Now M'gann," Chromera turned serious, "tell me exactly what happened from your point of view. Include all your thoughts."

So the situation was explained. As she was explaining what happened, an epiphany came to her and made her realize who Mr. Twister actually is, or more like _what_ he is.

"I'll explain on the way, we need to hurry and go to the others." M'gann opened the hatch to the bioship and the three rushed in.

o.O.O.o

* * *

 **3:58 PM**

Chromera and Angel stayed in the bioship as M'gann shapeshifted to Red Tornado and flew off to pose as the robot she had morphed into. The two girls were not needed at this time after they came up with a plan to destroy Mr. Twister.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Angel asked while navigating the camouflaged ship closer to the bottle area.

"Sure." Chromera shrugged.

"That doesn't sound convincing," Angel replied. It sounded like the White Lantern didn't really care.

"How do I say this? Don't tell the others but I'm not that interested in all this hero business. I want them to succeed for sure, but I rather stay out all of the action most of the time." Chromera explained. Frankly, she knew that the plan would work like it did in the show, and there is always the chance that it could fail, but she trusted that the Team will be able to pull it off just fine. "Did you wanted to go?"

Angel didn't know how to answer that. She could fight, but she didn't feel like fighting. "I'm not interested in fighting like the others."

Chromera snorted, "Could've fooled me." Recollections of the beat down she got from the Hawkwoman clone played in her mind. That had fricking hurt a lot.

"I can fight. Superboy and I were taught that."

"Say," Chromera started, "can you tell me more about me? When I was in the lab that is."

"You were the first ever clone created. The DNA sample from Wonderwoman was easily obtained through battle but they found out that it was impossible to clone her with just that alone because she was apparently not conceived as a living being. Through research, they have found out that she was created through magic and mud. Cloning her seemed hopeless but one scientist proposed to combine her DNA with a human because they could at the very least copy the magical properties of Wonderwoman. I am unsure of who the original human donor was supposed to be, but samples got mixed up and the DNA of Batman got used instead."

Chromera's eyes widened. "So do they know the identity of Batman?"

Angel shook her head as she landed the ship a safe distance away from the battle. "No. Getting that small piece from Batman was difficult in itself. There was no amount that could be spared to test the identity of Batman."

"Thank goodness." Chromera let out a sigh of relief that his identity was safe, but of course the universe wasn't going to expose who he really is. If what she knows about the order of the universe is correct, it will always protect his identity because he is an essential being in the course of history. Those who know his identity are probably ones who won't say anything for whatever reason. She suspected the Joker might know his identity at some point but he likes Batman too much to expose him and wants to continue their exciting game of cat-and-mouse.

"You were created within the span of two years. The genomorphs were the test subjects of the growth serum used to force grow us clones. But when you didn't exhibit any abilities that you should've gained at that point, they gave up on you and erased your memories of the times spent at Cadmus."

"I'm surprised though that they actually let me live." There must be some sort of ulterior motive for this. Like any scientist, once an experiment has gone wrong, they would junk it after collecting the data or continue to monitor it for a while before junking it completely. Does that mean that she is being monitored right now?"

"You were being monitored by fellow undercover agents as well as me," Angel continued. "We found nothing so far as we observed your daily life from time to time. When Project Kr, Superboy, was going underway, I became the sole investigator for Project Cr, you. When we fought, I didn't know that it was you at the time because even I didn't know that you obtained the White Lantern's power."

"Oh thank god that you couldn't report that."

"After our liberation, all experimental procedures concerning us were nulled. Of course, the Justice League knows this because of the investigation on Cadmus but I assume that the amount of information I know would pale in comparison to the higher up figures of Cadmus but I know more than you and Superboy."

Chromera tilted her head and looked at Angel in suspicion. "How old are you?"

"I was created a year after your liberation at the age of six, and you are now 13. So I am technically six years old but forced grown to be 16 during the first three years."

Chromera wasn't keeping up at all.

"I'm technically 20," Angel clarified, "but I do not age like a human being so this is how I look like when I was 16."

"And Superboy?"

"He was created just last year and forced grown to be sixteen so he is only one year old but he is 17 one can say. Like me, he doesn't age like a human."

"Do the others know?"

Angel shook her head. "They've never asked so we don't say anything. Between the two of us, only I had this knowledge while Superboy was informed of this after our interrogation from the Justice League."

"My head hurts," Chromera sighed and it really did. Sometimes she would get a couple seconds of flashbacks from a lab scene and after Angel explaining that her memories were erased, she realized that those were possibly memories of her time at the lab. "So I was forced grown to the age of six in two years. Got junked. then you were created a year after and forced grown to be 16 within three years. Superboy is forced grown to be 15 within sixteen weeks last year. is that about right?"

Angel nodded. But knowing this, she was more confused than ever.

She had a life back in her 'real' world before the car accident at age twenty.

She had a life back at the Cadmus lab as a failed experiment at the age of six/technically two.

She now has a life as Chromera Cao at the age of biologically 13 but technically eleven.

Who was she really? Her 'real' life seemed more like a dream that she made up. The life she had at Cadmus were gone. So the only life she could take into account for were the years that she had lived in these last few years.

o.O.O.o

* * *

 **5:03 PM**

After helping to clean up the bigger debris caused by the Team and Mister Twister, they returned to the mountain with the broken piece of the Mr. Twister.

Chromera had asked if it was a good idea suggesting that there may be a tracking device on it but Robin had reassured her that he had deactivated it all before they boarded the ship.

With the pieces of the fake human that M'gann crushed under a small boulder laying on a table for red Tornado to inspect, the Team's first mission ended.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad reported after explaining that the robot had said something about reprogramming who he thought was Red Tornado but was really M'gann in disguise.

"Agreed." Red Tornado had been watching them through surveillance cameras the whole time but he won't tell them that.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No," Red Tornado denied so carefreely that Chromera smiled at how honest his answer was, "This was your battle. I do not believe that it was my role to solve your problems for you nor is it yours to solve mine."

"But if you're in danger..." M'gann protested but was interrupted when he responded, "Consider this matter closed."

Red Tornado turned around to walk towards the zeta tubes to go report this to the League.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash - they would've jumped in to fix things," Wally agreed.

"I guess if we're gonna have a babysitter then a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin pointed out as the better option because then it wouldn't feel obligated to rush to their rescue.

"Dude," Wally whispered to his best friend, "harsh."

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado called out without turning around or stopping, "I have a heart: heart steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin chuckled nervously. "Right, I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And respectful," Aqualad added in.

"See ya Red Tornado," Chromera yelled as he continued to walk down the hall. The rest mimicked her action but more quieter.

"I will see you all tomorrow," Red Tornado said.

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally grinned at what they had accomplished today.

"This team thing,"

"might just work." Aqualad ended for Robin.

Chromera sighed and turned to follow in the same direction as Red Tornado. She needed some alone time to clear her thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"For a short walk for a while. I need to think over some things."

Raven, sensing that she wanted to be alone, nodded in understanding.

"I'll come with," Superboy said but before he walked past M'gann, he apologized with a short "Sorry" before moving on.

"I said alone," Chromera said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Superboy shrugged. "I didn't say that I was going to follow you. I just wanted to go out for a walk too."

"Oh, okay then."

M'gann smiled when Superboy had apologized, but now she was alone with Angel and Raven. Raven was the one who scared her because it seemed like she was still angry at her.

Sensing her discomfort, Raven sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about before."

Knowing that Raven was of a few words like Superboy, M'gann was relieved that she was forgiven. "So uhm, do you girls want to help me make dinner?"

On their way back earlier, they had all agreed to celebrate their first team victory by having dinner at the Cave.

Angel and Raven shared a look and nodded to the ecstatic martian. M'gann really wanted to cook with friends since it has been a dream to do everything with friends since she couldn't back on Mars.


End file.
